Caitlynn
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Jarod erhält Hilfe von einer etwas geheimnisvollen Frau. Dann bekommt er die Gelegenheit, sich zu revanchieren.   Jarod/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 1 - Der verletzte Mann**

Jarod bewegte sich vorsichtig durch die Dunkelheit. Sorgsam wich er den wenigen funktionierenden Straßenlaternen aus. Die Häuser waren klein und einfach, es handelte sich nicht um ein wohlhabendes Stadtviertel. Er taumelte und wäre fast gefallen, dabei konnte er ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken**.**

Erschreckt ließ sie den Müllbeutel fallen und blickte sie sich hektisch nach der Quelle des Geräusches um. Dann sah sie ihn im Schatten eines Baumes. In seiner schwarzen Kleidung war der Mann kaum zu erkennen. Nur seine Bewegung, als er versuchte, sich tiefer im Schatten zu verbergen, hatte sie wahrgenommen. Vorsichtig wich sie zum Haus zurück, bereit, sich jede Sekunde umzudrehen und zu rennen, als sie sah, wie der Mann zusammensackte. Sie warf einen nervösen Blick auf ihre geöffnete Haustür, dann ging sie vorsichtig auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu. Als sie näher kam, konnte sie sein leises Stöhnen hören. Sie zuckte zusammen und wäre beinahe weggelaufen, als er sie ansprach.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir!" Jarods Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Das Fieber brannte in seinem Körper und die Flucht zu Fuß der letzen zwei Tage hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Er sah die Angst in den Augen der Frau, was nur zu verständlich war. Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann, der sich im Schatten versteckte, war schon ein Grund zur Sorge. Trotzdem hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht, auf ihn zuzugehen. „Bitte, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe…" Bei dem Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, stöhnte Jarod erneut auf. Diesmal trat die Frau entschlossen auf ihn zu und kniete sich zu ihm nieder.

„Was ist passiert? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Sie konnte ihre eigene Courage kaum fassen. Nach allem, was passiert war, kniete sie hier im Dunkeln bei einem Fremden und bot ihm ihre Hilfe an. Dann sah sie in seine Augen, wunderschöne, dunkelbraune Augen, und die Angst war weg. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass ihr dieser Mann nichts tun würde.

Jarod war verblüfft, wie schnell sich die Körperhaltung der Frau veränderte, nachdem sie ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte. Vorher hatte sie angespannt und fluchtbereit gewirkt, jetzt war sie ruhig und selbstbewusst. Etwas war geschehen, als sich ihre Augen trafen, doch er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Aber im Moment war das auch nicht wichtig. Es zählte nur, dass sie ihm helfen wollte. „Ich wurde angeschossen, vor zwei Tagen…", brachte er mühsam heraus. Sie blickte ihn durchdringend an.

„Ich bringe Sie in mein Haus, aber Sie müssen mir helfen. Ich kann Sie nicht tragen. Ist es die rechte Seite?" Der Mann nickte. Sie kniete sich neben seine linke Seite und legte sich seinen unverletzten Arm über. Dann griff sie ihm um die Hüfte. „Auf drei stehen Sie auf." Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. „Eins, zwei und drei!" Der Fremde stöhne schmerzvoll auf, kam aber mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine. Langsam führte sie ihn auf ihr Haus zu. Zweimal sackte er ihr beinahe weg, sie konnte ihn nur mühsam aufrecht halten. Im Haus führte sie ihn direkt zu ihrer Couch. Als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um die Tür zu schließen, griff er nach ihrem Arm.

„Meine Tasche, sie liegt noch unter dem Baum. Würden Sie sie bitte holen?" Das DSA war in der Tasche, seine einzige Verbindung zu Vergangenheit. Die wollte er nicht verlieren.

„Natürlich, ich bin gleich zurück." Schnell ging sie nach draußen und warf auf dem Weg zu seiner Tasche auch gleich noch den Müll weg. Den Nachbarn sollte nichts ungewöhnliches auffallen. Als sie ihr Haus betrat, sah sie sofort, dass der Mann das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Einen Augenblick zögerte sie wieder. ‚Ist es richtig, was ich da tue?' ,fragte sie sich. ‚Ja.' Diese schnelle Antwort in ihrem Inneren verblüffte sie, aber dann dachte sie an den Moment, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Sie hatte Trauer darin gesehen, Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Verlust, aber keine Gefahr. Ohne weiteres Zögern suchte sie alles zusammen, was sie zur Versorgung seiner Schussverletzung benötigen würde. Dann zog sie ihm Jacke und T-Shirt aus, was ohne seine Mithilfe gar nicht so einfach war. „Verdammt! Das sieht übel aus!", fluchte sie zwischen den Zähnen vor sich hin, als sie den Zustand der Verletzung sah. Bei der weiteren Untersuchung stellte sie fest, dass die Kugel noch im Körper steckte. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie Fieber haben.", murmelte sie. „Das wird ganz schön weh tun, wenn ihn Ihnen die Kugel entferne." Sie sprach mit ihm, obwohl er sie nicht hören konnte. So fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer. „Okay, dann beißen Sie mal die Zähne zusammen." Nach einem letzten Zögern fühlte sie mit der Pinzette nach der Kugel. Der Mann stöhnte auf, kam aber nicht zu Bewusstsein. So zügig wie möglich entfernte sie die Kugel und versorgte die Wunde. Als sie fast fertig war, kam er wieder zu sich. „Versuchen Sie bitte, wach zu bleiben. Auf der Couch können Sie nicht bleiben, Sie gehören ins Bett. Da kann ich sie auch besser versorgen."

Jarod nickte, schluckte mühsam. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe." Seine Stimme klang ihm selber fremd, schwach und krächzend. Erstaunt sah er, wie professionell sie ihm den Verband angelegt hatte. Wie vorhin draußen legte sie sich seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und ihren um seine Hüfte. Trotz Schmerzen und Fieber nahm er ihren Duft war, der ihn irgendwie an Sonne, Wind und Limonen erinnerte. Jarod stütze sich schwer auf sie, schwankte, blieb aber stehen.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und überlegte kurz, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, ihn in ihr Bett zu bringen. Aber auf der Couch konnte er nicht bleiben. „Es wird nicht einfach, denn Sie müssen dort die Treppe hinauf. Mein Schlafzimmer ist oben."

Jarod folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte eine Art Empore. Unter ihr befand sich die offene Küche, auf ihr konnte er ein Bett entdecken und eine Abtrennung mit Glasbausteinen. Dahinter verbarg sich wohl das Bad. Er schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich werde es schon schaffen." Er hatte schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden. Schritt für Schritt, Stufe für Stufe gelang es ihnen. Jarod war verblüfft über die Kraft, die in ihr steckte, und den eisernen Willen, ihr Vorhaben nicht aufzugeben. Oben angekommen, half sie ihm vorsichtig auf das Bett.

Sorgenvoll betrachtete sie sein blasses Gesicht mit den roten Fieberflecken. „Sie gehören ins Krankenhaus. Ihr Zustand ist sehr schlecht. Ich bin wirklich nicht die Richtige, um Sie zu versorgen."

Kalter Schweiß stand auf seine Stirn und seine Augen hatten einen unnatürlichen Glanz.

Mühsam setzte sich Jarod auf und versuchte, dass Bett wieder zu verlassen. „Ich will Ihnen keinen Ärger machen, Ma'am, aber ich kann in kein Krankenhaus. Ich werde besser gehen." Aber sein Versuch, aufzustehen, schlug fehl. Er fiel zurück und stöhnte laut auf, als seine verletzte Schulter auf das Bett auftraf.

„Ich bin Caitlynn - Cat - und nicht ‚Ma'am' und Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, Mister. Mir fällt schon etwas anderes ein als Krankenhaus." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „Ich gebe Ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen und dann sollten Sie schlafen. Morgen sehen wir weiter." Caitlynn ging ins Bad, um die Medikamente zu holen. Als sie wieder hinaus kam, schlief der unbekannte Mann schon. Einen Augenblick erlaubte sie sich, seinen Körper zu betrachten. Er war groß, schlank und sportlich. Seine ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln entlockten ihr ein bewunderndes Lächeln. Dann dachte sie an seine Augen, die so ausdrucksvoll waren. Aber sie hatten auch mehr gesehen, als ein Mensch sehen sollte. Das war es, was sie berührt hatte, draußen unter dem Baum, wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar. Sie stellte die Medikamente auf den Nachttisch und begann mit ihrer Nachwacht.

Jarod schlug die Augen auf und war verwirrt. ‚Wo bin ich?' Dann sah er die junge Frau im Sessel gegenüber des Bettes, in dem er lag und alles fiel ihm wieder ein. „Caitlynn?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. Einen Moment sah er Panik in ihren aufflackern, doch dann erschien ein Lächeln in ihnen.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie würden gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Sie haben zwei Tage im Delirium gelegen." Caitlynn erhob sich mit müden Bewegungen und trat an seine Seite. „Ihr Fieber schien gar nicht fallen zu wollen." Sie legte prüfend ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Ein bisschen haben Sie noch, aber Sie sehen schon besser auch." Einen Moment zögerte sie. „Sie sind mir gegenüber im Vorteil, denn Sie wissen, wie ich heiße." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Jarod konnte dieses Lächeln nur erwidern. „Mein Name ist Jarod." Seine Stimme klang schon viel besser, stellte er fest, aber sie war immer noch ganz rau. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, und bemerkte ein Ziehen in seinem Arm.

„Vorsichtig!" Mit einem energischen Griff hielt Caitlynn seinen Arm fest. Sie konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er sich die Kanüle aus dem Arm zog.

Jarod war irritiert. Er folgt dem Schlauch aus seinem Arm zu einer Infusion, die an einem Garderobenständer hing und sah sich dann weiter um. Auf dem Nachtisch lagen Spritzen und Medikamentenflaschen. „Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie sind nicht die Richtige, um mir zu helfen?" Misstrauen schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Eine zarte Röte erschien auf Caitlynns Wangen. „Ich habe keine medizinische Ausbildung, deswegen. Aber ich kenne da ein paar Leute, die ich um Hilfe bitten kann." Sie winkte energisch ab, als er etwas sagen wollte. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Jarod. Niemand hat Sie gesehen und niemand weiß, für wen ich das alles haben wollte.", sagte sie mit einer nachdrücklichen Handbewegung auf die medizinische Ausrüstung. „Außerdem könnten meine - ", sie zögerte kurz, „Freunde selber in Schwierigkeiten kommen, weil sie mir geholfen haben. Sie werden darüber nicht sprechen." Caitlynn schluckte. „Ich hätte bloß einen Krankenwagen oder die Polizei rufen müssen, als Sie nicht ansprechbar waren, wenn ich Sie hätte loswerden wollen. Sie hätten nicht mal gemerkt, wenn man sie abtransportiert hätte!"

Diesmal war es Jarod, der errötete. „Es tut mir leid, Caitlynn." Er schluckte, dass Sprechen tat ihm weh. „Jemandem zu vertrauen fällt mir nicht leicht."

Nachdenklich sah Caitlynn ihn an. „Ist schon gut. Das kenne ich." Schweigend tauschten die beiden abschätzenden Blicke aus. „Ich mache Ihnen mal einen Tee, der tut Ihrer Stimme gut. Sie haben während des Deliriums viel gesprochen und auch geschrieen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Jarod sah ihr nach, als sie die Treppe herunter ging und lauschte dann den Geräuschen, die aus der Küche kamen. Zwei Tage hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert, ohne zu wissen, wer er war oder was mit ihm geschehen war. Außerdem hatte sie anscheinend auf illegalem Weg Antibiotika und Infusionen für ihn beschafft. Caitlynn war eindeutig eine ungewöhnliche Frau. Schläfrigkeit überkam ihn, die Geräusche klangen immer weiter weg und verschwanden, während Jarod langsam einschlief.

Als Caitlynn die Treppe hinauf ging, konnte sie schon Jarods tiefe Atemzüge hören. Sie stellte das Tablett ab und kontrollierte den Sitz der Kanüle. Als sie seinen Puls fühlte, war sie beruhigt. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen war dieser gleichmäßig und kräftig. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Jarod war über den Berg. Die Erschöpfung überkam sie mit voller Wucht. In den vergangenen zwei Tagen war sie fast ausschließlich damit beschäftigt gewesen, Jarod in seinem Fieberwahn zu beruhigen, zu verhindern, dass er sich die Kanüle aus dem Arm zog, seinen heißen Körper zu kühlen und im Internet die korrekte Anwendung der Infusionen und Antibiotika nachzulesen. Es war ihr nicht leichtgefallen, die alten Verbindungen zu nutzen, damit sie die notwendigen Medikamente für Jarod erhielt, aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen. Caitlynn beschloss, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und zu duschen, bevor er aufwachte. Während sie das Prickeln des warmen Wassers genoss, dachte sie an die Dinge, von denen Jarod in seinem Fieber gesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme war voller Verzweiflung, Qual aber auch Wut gewesen. Verstörend waren aber auch die Narben an seinem Körper. Jeder Mensch hatte Narben von Unfällen oder Krankheiten. Aber Jarods Körper hatte viele Narben, zu viele. So wie ihre Seele. Abrupt stellte Caitlynn das Wasser ab. Daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.

Als Jarod aufwachte, sah er Caitlynn wieder in dem Sessel sitzen. Diesmal war sie in einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt, nippte an einer dampfenden Tasse und las in einem Buch. Er lächelte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Magen laut knurrte.

Caitlynn sah auf. „Dass Sie Hunger haben, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Ich habe eine Hühnersuppe vorbereitet." Sie stockte, als sich sein Lächeln vertiefte. „Schon klar, das typische Klischee. Aber egal, wen Sie fragen, Jarod, Hühnersuppe ist schon seit Urzeiten ein anerkanntes Heilmittel!" Dann schenkte sie ihm ein breites Grinsen und erhob sich geschmeidig aus dem Sessel.

Jarod sah ihr hinterher. Sie war schon eine seltsame Frau, voller Gegensätze und Rätsel: Trotz ihrer Angst vor ihm, hatte sie ihm geholfen. Das Caitlynn keine medizinische Ausbildung besaß, sah man an den vielen Einstichen in seinem Arm - die Fehlversuche, bis die Kanüle richtig saß. Trotzdem hatte sie sich nicht nur das medizinische Material, sondern auch das Wissen dazu beschafft. Auch wirkte sie nicht wie eine Frau mit Beziehungen zur Unterwelt, aber sie musste die Medikamente aus einer illegalen Quelle bezogen haben. Und der aufsteigende Duft aus der Küche verriet Jarod, dass es selbstgekochte Hühnersuppe war und kein Fertigprodukt. Und ihr fröhliches Grinsen war einfach umwerfend…

Caitlynn summte leise vor sich hin, während sie die Suppe aufwärmte. Jarod lächelte und hatte Hunger, dass waren gute Zeichen. Und er sah süß aus, wenn er lächelte. Erschrocken erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung. Was dachte sie da? Jarod war ihr Patient und wenn er wieder gesund war, würde er genauso plötzlich verschwinden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Warum tat dieser Gedanke weh? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich wieder der Suppe zu.

Jarod verfluchte seine Hilflosigkeit. Er konnte seinen rechten Arm nicht bewegen, und sein linker war so zittrig, dass er auch mit ihm nichts vernünftig festhalten konnte. Er konnte nicht mal alleine ins Bad, er hatte sie deshalb gerade um Hilfe bitten müssen. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie sie ihn die Treppe hinauf gebracht hatte. Und er fragte sie lieber nicht, wie sie das Thema Badbesuche während seines Deliriums gelöst hatte. Jetzt saß sie hier bei ihm am Bett und fütterte ihn mit ihrer Suppe, weil er zu schwach war, um den Löffel zu halten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen so viel Mühe mache, Caitlynn." Sie lächelte nur und hielt ihm den nächsten Löffel Suppe hin. „Ich meine, ich werfe Ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander. Sie kümmern sich seit zwei Tagen um mich, obwohl sie mich nicht kennen. Was haben Sie Ihrem Boss erzählt, warum Sie nicht kommen?" Er sah, wie ein Schatten über ihr gerade noch lächelndes Gesicht zog.

„Ich bin zur Zeit arbeitslos. Man vermisst mich also nirgendwo. Sie müssen sich keine Gedanken machen. Ich tue das, was ich für richtig halte. Im Moment halte ich es für richtig, mich um Sie zu kümmern, Jarod. Und das bedeutet, dass Sie jetzt Suppe essen müssen." Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann war das Grinsen wieder da. „Sie wollen doch schließlich groß und stark werden!" Beide lachten. Ein Gefühl von Gemeinsamkeit entstand. „Na gut, noch größer müssen Sie nicht werden, aber ein bisschen stärker kann nicht schaden!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und hielt ihm wieder den Löffel hin.


	2. Chapter 2

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 2 - Der Überfall**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Jarod hauptsächlich zwischen Schlafen und Essen, wobei die Schlafphasen kürzer wurden. Caitlynn schlief nicht mehr in ihrem Lesesessel, sondern war auf die Couch umgezogen. Wenn er wach war, unterhielten sie sich, wobei sie persönliche Themen vermieden. Als Jarod eines Abends zum ersten Mal ohne ihre Hilfe ins Bad ging, wusste sie, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Sie traf eine Entscheidung

„Jarod, ich weiß, es ist schon spät, aber ich muss Einkaufen fahren, meine Vorräte gehen zu Neige. Es geht Ihnen gut genug, dass ich Sie eine Weile alleine lassen kann. Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen etwas spezielles mitbringe?" Jarod musste nicht lange überlegen. „Eiscreme!" Caitlynn lachte bei dieser spontanen Antwort. "Eine bestimmte Sorte?" „Nur keine Pistazie, dagegen bin ich allergisch. Sonst mag ich jede Sorte." „Gut, wir sehen uns später. Und stellen Sie nichts Dummes an, während ich fort bin!" Ein freches Grinsen begleitete diese Worte, während Caitlynn nach ihrem Schlüssel griff. Bevor sie das Haus verließ, drehte sie sich noch mal um. Jarod stand oben und seine dunklen Augen blickten voll Wärme zu ihr hinunter.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, blieb Jarod noch einen Moment stehen und lauschte Caitlynns Schritten, dem Schlagen der Autotür und dem wegfahrenden Wagen. Sie war schon eine besondere Frau. Ihr Leben war voller Geheimnisse, wie seines auch. Er drehte sich zu ihrer Bücherwand um und las die Rücken. Es war eine stark gemischte Auswahl: Fantasy, Science Fiction, Krimis, Liebesromane, Philosophisches, Wissenschaftliches. Er wählte eines aus, das schon ganz zerlesen aussah, legte sich damit aufs Bett und schlug es auf.

Caitlynn machte sich auf den Rückweg und schmunzelte vor sich hin. Natürlich hatte sie sich für keine Eissorte entscheiden können und so einen Becher von jeder mitgenommen. Sie war gespannt, für welche sich Jarod als erste entscheiden würde. Gut gelaunt fuhr sie in ihre Einfahrt. Das Haus war dunkel, Jarod hatte sich wohl schlafen gelegt. Enttäuscht lud sie die Einkaufstüten aus dem Wagen. Sie würde seine Wahl also erst morgen erfahren.

Im Haus machte Caitlynn kein Licht an, um Jarod nicht zu wecken. Leise trug sie die ersten Tüten ins Haus. Als sie zum zweiten Mal ging, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt und auf den Boden geschleudert. Ihre Einkäufe rollten quer durch Wohn- und Esszimmer. Dann ging das Licht an.

„Hallo, Schätzchen! Na, freust Du Dich, mich wiederzusehen?" Sie drehte sich zum Eingang um und sah in der Tür ihren schlimmsten Albtraum stehen. Wade. Langsam kam er auf sie zu, ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Oder hast Du mich etwa noch nicht erwartet?" Er schloss die Tür und warf einen Blick auf die Einkäufe. „Was kochst Du mir denn Gutes, Süße?" Er stieß einen Eisbecher achtlos mit den Füßen weg und beugte sich zu Caitlynn herunter. „Aber vorher werde ich mir erst einmal etwas Appetit holen. Los, steh auf!" Er packte sie brutal am Arm, um sie hochzuziehen. Mit aller Kraft entriss Caitlynn ihm ihren Arm und trat dann nach seinen Beinen. Wütend aufschreiend stürzte Wade zu Boden, während Caitlynn sich wegrollte. Es gab einen kurzen aber heftigen Kampf, während dessen sie unglücklich stolperte. Sie schlug hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden auf. Sofort warf Wade sich auf sie und zerriss ihr T-Shirt. Brutal drängte er sich zwischen ihre Beine. „Ich hab Dir doch gesagt, wir werden uns wieder sehen und dann zeige ich Dir, wer hier das letzte Wort hat!" Caitlynn sah nur noch verschwommen und hörte wie durch Watte.

„Hände weg von ihr! Sofort!" Jarods Stimme war eiskalt und schlug wie eine Peitsche durch den Raum. Verblüfft drehte sich Wade um und sah in die Mündung einer Waffe. Langsam stand er auf und hob dabei zögernd die Hände. „Hey, Süße, warum hast Du mir denn nicht gesagt, dass Du schon einen neuen Lover hast? Dann hätte ich mir den Besuch sparen können!"

Jarod deutete mir der Waffe auf die Tür. „Halt die Klappe und verschwinde! Jetzt!" Abrupt machte Wade einen Satz auf Jarod zu und versuchte, ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Ohne Erfolg. Jarod wich aus und schlug Wade die Waffe an den Kopf. Aufschreiend presste Wade seine Hand auf die Platzwunde in seinem Gesicht. Angst erschien in seinen Augen. Jarod vorsichtig musternd, ging er rückwärts zur Tür. „Das wirst Du mir büßen, Sunnyboy! Caitlynn gehört mir!" Dann rannte er aus der Tür. Jarod schloss hinter ihm ab, dann drehte er sich zu Caitlynn um

Sie hatte sich am Boden zusammengerollt. Besorgt betrachtete er das Blut an ihrem Hinterkopf. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht mehr gewehrt hatte! Jarod legte die Waffe weg und ging langsam auf Caitlynn zu. Er kniete sich vor sie hin und berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm. Leise wimmernd drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Dieser Laut traf ihn mitten ins Herz. „Cat? Ich bin es, Jarod. Er ist weg." Sanft berührte er sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Diesmal schlug sie panisch nach ihm und versuchte, von ihm wegzukriechen. Jarod konnte ihre Angst beinahe greifen. Entschlossen nahm er sie fest in seine Arme.

Schreiend versuchte Caitlynn, sich zu befreien. Die Angst schlug wie ein Welle über ihr zusammen. Doch die Arme, die sie festhielten, gaben nicht nach. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass die Arme ihr keinen Schmerz und keine Gewalt zufügten. Auch registrierte sie die sanfte Stimme, die zu ihr sprach. Die Worte waren bedeutlungslos, nur ihr Klang war wichtig. Zögernd blickte Caitlynn auf. „Jarod…" Ihre Stimme verhallte. Dann begann sie zu schluchzen.

Jarod zog Caitlynn an sich. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und aus dem trockenen Schluchzen wurde schnell ein Weinkrampf. Leise und beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein, obwohl er wusste, dass sie seine Worte nicht wahrnahm. Dass war auch nicht wichtig. Es zählte nur, dass sie ihm vertraute.

Langsam ebbte das Weinen ab. Caitlynn fühlte sich sicher und beschützt. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Es schien so richtig, in Jarods Armen zu liegen. Der beste Platz der Welt.

„Cat?" Sie nickte leicht. „Du hast eine Kopfverletzung. Die möchte ich mir ansehen. Ist das okay für Dich?" Wieder nickte sie. „Dann komm, ich helfe Dir nach oben." Caitlynn fasste krampfhaft nach ihrem zerrissenen T-Shirt und hielt es fest, während Jarod sich erhob. Vorsichtig half er ihr auf. Als sie schwankte, wurde sein Blick besorgt. Er fasste sie feste unter und führte sie nach oben. ‚Vertausche Rollen', dache er, während sie langsam die Treppe hoch stiegen. Im Bad versorgte er die Wunde. „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." beruhigte er Caitlynn. „Wie die meisten Kopfverletzungen. Allerdings könntest Du eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Wenn Dir also übel wird oder Du brechen musst, wenn Du Kopfschmerzen oder Sehstörung hast oder Dir schwindelig wird, sag es mir bitte." Jarod holte tief Luft. Das nächste war schwierig. „Cat, Du hast auch Verletzungen auf der Brust." Dann wartete er ab. Es dauerte, bis sie das T-Shirt los ließ. Starr schaute sie an ihm vorbei, während er sie verarztete.

Caitlynn kämpfte gegen ihre wieder aufsteigende Panik an. ‚Er wird mir nichts tun, er wird mir nichts tun.' Wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie diese Worte immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Schließlich war Jarod fertig. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er die Sachen wegräumte. „Danke." Caitlynn schluckte schwer. Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf, und einen Augenblick wurde sein Blick hart. Dann sahen sie seine dunklen Augen wieder sanft und besorgt an. Jarod verließ kurz das Bad. Als er zurück kam, hatte er frische Kleidung für sie. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Sie fühlte sich so durcheinander und er war einfach da und tat nur die richtigen Dinge.

„Ruf mich, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst." Jarod verließ sie und ging nach unten. Während Caitlynn sich umzog, räumte er auf. Als er die vielen verschiedenen Eisbecher sah, musste er trotz allem lächeln. Er beeilte sich, alle Spuren des Überfalls zu beseitigen. Dann setzte er Tee für sie beide auf. Als er hörte, dass sie aus dem Bad kam, ging er wieder nach oben.

Caitlynn setzte sich aufs Bett, unschlüssig, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie beobachtete, wie Jarod die Treppe hinauf kam. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schlafen kann." Sie war innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt, um Abschalten zu können.

Jarod zuckte mit den Schultern. „Leg Dich einfach nur hin, damit Du zur Ruhe kommst. Ich habe uns Tee gemacht." Er stellte einen dampfenden Becher auf den Nachttisch. „Ich mache es mir hier gemütlich." Er deutete auf ihren Lesesessel. „Wenn Du mich brauchst, bin ich da." Sie versuchte, eine bequeme Sitzposition auf ihrem Bett zu finden und griff dann nach dem Tee. Jarod lösche alle Lichter bis auf die Leselampe. Mit einer Decke richtete er sich bequem ein und schaltete dann auch diese Lampe aus. Er lauschte in der Dunkelheit ihren Atemzügen, die immer noch viel zu schnell waren.


	3. Chapter 3

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 3 - Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer ein**

„Du hast keine Fragen gestellt, Jarod." Caitlynns Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Du auch nicht." Jarod wartete ab. „Das war nicht notwendig. Alles, was ich wissen musste, habe ich in Deinen Augen gesehen." ‚Und ich in Deinen.', dachte Jarod, wagte es aber nicht, diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

Caitlynn war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Jarod den Hintergrund des Überfalls erzählen sollte. Doch sie hatte eigentlich keine Wahl, denn da er Wade bedroht und geschlagen hatte, um sie zu schützen, steckte er jetzt in Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte ein Recht, dass zu wissen.

„Das war Wade, mein Ex-Freund. Sein Vater war mein Boss. So haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Er war charmant, freundlich, höflich, ein Kavalier der alten Schule. Ich bin nicht gerade der Typ Frau, auf den die Männer abfahren, zu unscheinbar. So habe ich mich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt, dass ein gutaussehender Mann sich für mich interessierte. Irgendwann habe ich dann gedacht, ich sei in ihn verliebt und wir wurden ein Paar." Caitlynn schwieg, während sie ihre Gedanken ordnete. „Eine Weile war alles okay, doch dann fing er an, sich zu verändern. Er stritt dauernd mit mir, schrie mich dann an und sprach Drohungen aus. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm und gab ihm Kontra, was seine Wut noch größer werden ließ. Dann kam der Tag, an dem er mich schlug. Ich beendete sofort die Beziehung, doch er ließ mich nicht in Ruhe: Telefonanrufen den ganzen Tag, er stand plötzlich vor meiner Tür oder tauchte im Supermarkt hinter mir auf. Ich erwirkte ein Annäherungs- und Kontaktverbot. Aber das hat ihn erst richtig ausrasten lassen." Caitlynn konnte nicht weiter erzählen. Die Erinnerungen waren zu heftig.

Jarod sprach kein Wort. Er wartete ab. Caitlynn brachte ihm großes Vertauen entgegen und er wollte sie weder verschrecken noch enttäuschen.

Schließlich schaffte sie es, weiter zu sprechen. „Es war fast wie heute Abend. Er überfiel mich in meiner Wohnung. Als ich von dem Besuch bei einer Freundin nach Hause kam, hat er auf mich gewartet. Ich weiß nicht, wie er hineinkam, ich hatte die Schlösser gewechselt. Er war einfach da. In meinem Zuhause. Er schlug auf mich ein, bis ich fast bewusstlos war. Ich habe mich gewehrt, aber das hat ihn nur noch mehr angestachelt. Dann hat er mich vergewaltigt." Den letzte Satz sprach Caitlynn absolut ton- und emotionslos.

Jarod hatte es geahnt. Ihr Verhalten während des Überfalls und anschließend hatten ihn das schon vermuten lassen. Auch deswegen hatte er keine Fragen gestellt. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte dem Kerl mehr als nur einen Schlag verpasst. Aber Caitlynn war noch nicht fertig.

„Es hat im aber nicht gereicht, er war noch nicht fertig mit mir. Ich glaube, er war wütend, weil ich nicht schwach geworden bin. Ich habe nicht geweint oder ihn gebeten, aufzuhören. Ich habe ihn gebissen und angespuckt, nach ihm geschlagen oder getreten, wenn er mich auch nur ein bisschen los ließ. Er hat mich nicht kleingekriegt. Und deswegen hat er weitergemacht. Nach der Vergewaltigung hat er mich angebrüllt, dass ich ihn um Verzeihung bitten soll und dass ich die Verfügung gegen ihn umgehend rückgängig machen muss, weil er mich nicht gehen lässt. Ich habe ihn nur ausgelacht und gesagt: ‚Niemals!' Da hat er wieder begonnen, mich zu schlagen und zu treten. Er hat kalt lächelnd zu mir gesagt: ‚Wenn ich Dich nicht haben kann, bekommt Dich keiner!' Er hörte erst auf, als ich mich nicht mehr rührte. Wahrscheinlich hat er gedacht, ich sei tot." Wieder machte Caitlynn eine Pause. Sie hatte die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag ganz weit weggeschoben. Nun musste sie sich ihnen wieder stellen. „Niemand hatte eine Erklärung dafür, wie ich es schaffen konnte, so schwer verletzt zum Telefon zu kriechen und den Notruf zu wählen. Ich kann mich selber nur an Bruchstücke erinnern. Hinterher hat man mir erzählt, dass ich im Krankenwagen einen Herzstillstand hatte und auf dem OP-Tisch auch noch einmal. Ich habe fast vier Wochen im Koma gelegen. Damals waren die Ärzte sicher, dass ich mich niemals richtig von den vielen Verletzungen erholen würde. Aber ich habe sie eines Besseren belehrt. Zum Erstaunen der Ärzte bin ich wieder ganz gesund geworden."

Diesmal war die Pause nur kurz, aber Caitlynns Stimme wurde plötzlich eiskalt. Jarod erschauerte.

„Und vor Gericht habe ich Wade mit meiner Aussage fertig gemacht. Die Geschworenen brauchten nur fünfzehn Minuten, um zu einem Urteil zu kommen." Caitlynn schluckte, dann klang ihre Stimme wieder normal. „Er wurde zu 12 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Das ist jetzt ein Jahr her. Ich weiß nicht, warum er schon wieder draußen ist."

Beide schwiegen. Dann fuhr Caitlynn mit ihrem Bericht fort.

„Ich verlor meinen Job, als ich die Verfügung gegen Wade erwirkte. Sein Vater war der Meinung, dass er mich nicht länger beschäftigen könne, wenn ich seinem, natürlich unschuldigen, Sohn so etwas antun würde. Aus meiner Wohnung wurde ich rausgeworfen, als ich noch im Krankenhaus lag. Der Vermieter, ein Verwandter von Wade, hat meine Sachen einfach zusammenpacken lassen und alles eingelagert. Eine neue Stelle bekomme ich hier in der Stadt auch nicht. Dafür sorgt schon Wades Vater. Das gilt auch für ein paar Nachbarstädte. Ich kann hier noch nicht mal mehr im Supermarkt einkaufen. Der Leiter ist ein Freund von Wades Vater und hat mir Hausverbot erteilt. Ich muss bis zur Nachbarstadt fahren."

Diesmal konnte Jarod seine Frage nicht zurückhalten. „Warum bist Du dann noch hier?" fragte er in die Stille hinein.

„Weil ich nicht bereit bin, mich diesem Dreckskerl und seiner Familie zu beugen!" Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend klang Caitlynns Stimme wieder so kraftvoll wie vor dem Überfall. Jarod schloss einen Moment erleichtert die Augen.

„Ich habe einen Gerichtsmarathon hinter mir: Zivilklage gegen Wade, Zivilklage gegen seinen Vater als mein Arbeitgeber und auch noch eine gegen meinen Vermieter. Mein Anwalt war gut, ich habe alle gewonnen. Von den zugesprochenen Beträgen lebe ich. Noch." Hoffnungslosigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, ohne die eben noch da gewesene Kraft. „Nach heute Abend habe ich keine Alternative. Wade wird immer wieder auftauchen und mich nie in Ruhe lassen. Jetzt muss ich die Stadt verlassen." Sie seufzte leise. „Du steckst jetzt auch in Schwierigkeiten. Du hast mir geholfen und ihn geschlagen und gedemütigt. Das wird er Dir nicht vergessen. Das ist alles meine Schuld."

„Nein. Ist es nicht. Das darfst Du weder sagen noch denken. Niemals." Jarods Stimme klang hart. „Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Das war alles Wades Schuld. Er wird auch dafür bezahlen. Diese Nacht wird nichts mehr geschehen und morgen finde ich heraus, warum Wade nicht im Gefängnis ist. Dann sehen wir weiter." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Mit weicher Stimme sprach er dann weiter: „Versuch zu schlafen. Was immer auch geschehen mag, morgen kommen anstrengende Zeiten auf uns zu."

Caitlynn stellte den Teebecher ab und legte sich dann hin. Sie fühlte sich ruhiger. Jarod alles zu erzählen, war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Er war der erste Mann seit der Vergewaltigung, bei dem sie sich sicher fühlte und nicht auf der Hut war. Langsam dämmerte sie hinweg.

Jarod lauschte ihren Atemzügen, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Er seufzte leise. Das Schlafmittel im Tee hatte seine Wirkung entfaltet. Gut. Auch er fühlte sich schläfrig, die Ereignisse der letzen Stunden forderten auch bei ihm seinen Tribut. Er war eben noch nicht ganz gesund. Jarod überließ sich dem Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 4 - Vertrauen**

Erschreckt fuhr Jarod im Sessel auf. Schreie hatte ihn geweckt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es nicht seine waren, sondern Caitlynns. Schnell machte er das Licht an und ging zu ihr hinüber, nahm sie in seine Arme**.**

Caitlynn klammerte sich an Jarod fest. Seit sie aus dem Koma erwacht war, hatte sie diese Albträume. Sie war es gewohnt, jede Nacht von ihren eigenen Schreien geweckt zu werden. Aber zum ersten Mal war jemand da, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine tröstliche Nähe. Nach einer Weile sage sie: „Tut mir leid, dass ich Dich geweckt habe, Jarod. Albträume gehören zu meinem Leben. Es ist okay, ich schlafe gleich wieder ein."

Jarod wollte sie nicht loslassen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Sanft küsste er Caitlynn auf die Stirn, dann stand er auf und ging zum Sessel zurück. Nur wenige Minuten später verrieten ihm die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. ‚Albträume', dacht Jarod, ‚damit kenne ich mich aus. Viel zu gut." Auch er schlief keine Nacht ohne. Das war die Schuld des Centers. Während Jarod darüber nachgrübelte, schlief auch er wieder ein.

Er hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, als Caitlynn wieder schrie. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett mit leeren Augen und schlug wild um sich. Hastig sprang er auf und wäre beinahe über die hinunter gefallene Decke gestolpert. „Sch, ganz ruhig, Cat, alles ist in Ordnung, ich bin ja da." Ruhig sprach er auf sie ein, bis ihr Blick seinen traf. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie griff nach seiner Hand. Sofort nahm Jarod sie in die Arme. Als Caitlynn aufhöre zu weinen, wollte er wieder aufstehen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. „Kannst Du bei mir bleiben?" Ihr eigener Mut erschreckte sie, aber Jarod antwortete mit einem Lächeln: „Natürlich." Er legte sich neben Caitlynn und nahm sie in seine Arme. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

„Danke." Erschöpft zog Caitlynn die Bettdecke über sich und Jarod und schlief mit einem wagen Gefühl der Sicherheit ein. Bei Jarod kam der Schlaf diesmal nicht so schnell. Seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr und er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, Sydney anzurufen. Das Wissen, dass es zu gefährlich für ihn und Sydney war und die Tatsache, dass er Caitlynn in seinen Armen behalten wollte, hielten ihn davon ab.

Einen Augenblick war Caitlynn verwirrt. Jemand lag in ihrem Bett. Nein, sie lag in den Armen von jemandem, der in ihrem Bett lag. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein ‚Jarod! Es ist Jarod, der in meinem Bett liegt!' Doch mit diesem Gedanken kamen auch die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend und sie erschauerte. Vorsichtig stand Caitlynn auf, damit sie ihn nicht weckte. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf, schließlich war er noch nicht wieder fit. Träumerisch betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal sah er im Schlaf entspannt aus. Erst dann begriff Caitlynn, dass sie keine Albträume mehr gehabt hatte, nachdem sie in Jarods Armen eingeschlafen war. Keine schlechten Träume! Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, ging sie ins Bad.

Jarod wurde wach und hatte das Gefühl, das ihm etwas fehlte. Er lag alleine im Bett. Das Rauschen der Dusche verriet ihm, wo Caitlynn war. Einen Augenblick war da nur das Gefühl der Leere, gefolgt von dem Gefühl, ausgeruht zu sein. Er war nie wirklich ausgeruht nach einer Nacht voller schlechter Träume. Das war es! Mit Caitlynn in seinen Armen hatte er eine Nacht ohne Albträume erlebt. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Nur widerwillig stand er auf. Er hätte dieses Gefühl zu gerne eine Weile genossen. Aber es gab wichtigere Dinge.

Als Caitlynn aus dem Bad kam, roch sie den Duft von frischem Kaffee, gebratenen Eiern und Speck. Da ihr Magen laut knurrte, beeilte sie sich, in die Küche zu kommen. Dort bot sich ihr ein atemberaubender Anblick: Der Mann, der ihr eine ruhige Nacht geschenkt hatte, stand nur mit einer Jeans und einem offenen Hemd bekleidet vor ihrem Herd und fabrizierte ein Frühstück. Sie holte tief Luft und hoffte, dass er die aufsteigende Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht wahrnehmen würde. Dann sah Caitlynn, dass ihre Lieblingsblumenvase auf dem Sideboard fehlte, und die Erinnerung, wie sie bei dem Kampf mit Wade zerbrochen war, flackerte auf.

Jarod blickte über den Tresen zur Treppe, als Caitlynn hinunter kam. Besorgt sah er, wie sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke erst zart rot und dann leichenblass wurde, sich dann schwerfällig auf die letzte Stufe setzte. „Cat, alles in Ordnung?" Er stellte die Pfanne ab und ging zu ihr. „Cat?" Sie reagiert nicht. Jarod kniete sich vor sie hin und ergriff ihre Hand. „Caitlynn?" Langsam sah sie auf.

„Gestern Abend, das war kein schlechter Traum? Das ist wirklich passiert, nicht? Wade war wirklich hier?" Caitlynn zitterte und zog ihren Bademantel fester um sich.

„Ja." Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Jarod setzte sich neben Caitlynn auf die Treppe und wartete geduldig. Schließlich griff sie nach seiner Hand, stand auf und zog ihn mit sich hoch. „Wenn mir schon mal ein Mann Frühstück macht, sollte ich es nicht kalt werden lassen." Sie lächelte Jarod an, aber ein trauriger Schimmer lag dabei in ihren Augen. Spontan nahm er sie ein die Arme. Ohne zu zögern schmiegte sie sich an ihn, tankte Kraft aus seiner Nähe.

Dann befreite Caitlynn sich sanft. „Was hast Du denn Gutes zubereitet?" Hand in Hand gingen sie zum Tresen. Caitlynn setzte sich, während Jarod ihr einen Teller hinstellte. „Mmmh, das duftet gut!" Mit Hunger machte sie sich über das Frühstück her. Erstaunt betrachtete Jarod sie.

„Cat?" „Alles in Ordnung, Jarod." Sie sah an seinem Blick, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Wirklich." Caitlynn starrte kurz auf ihren Teller. Dann blickte sie Jarod fest in die Augen. „Ich habe Angst. Vor Wade. Vor der Zukunft. Vor meinen Träumen. Aber ich werde nicht nachgeben. Ich beiße mich durch. Ich lasse mich nicht von meiner Angst beherrschen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Wenn ich nachgeben würde, könnte ich mich auch gleich umbringen. Und dass werde ich nicht tun, denn dann hat Wade gewonnen. Also, ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." Danach machte sie sich schweigend über den Rest ihres Frühstücks her.

Jarod war nicht beruhigt, ließ das Thema aber auf sich beruhen. „Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt" Er deutete auf seinen Laptop auf dem Esstisch. „Wade ist geflohen. Er hat eine Krankheit vorgetäuscht, die nicht in der Gefängnisklinik behandelt werden konnte. Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus wurde der Wagen gestoppt, die Wächter ausgeschaltet und Wade befreit. Seitdem ist er verschwunden. Die Identität der Befreier ist unbekannt. Wades Familie und Freunde werden überwacht." Jarod blickte Caitlynn direkt an. „Dich hat man - absichtlich oder unabsichtlich - vergessen zu informieren."

Wut flackerte in Caitlynns Augen auf. „Nur weil ich nicht gewarnt war, konnte Wade mich überrumpeln! Das war garantiert Absicht! Wades Onkel ist Sheriff und zwei seiner Cousins sind Deputies. Sie hätten mich bloß anrufen brauchen! Diese Dreckskerle!" Sie funkelte Jarod an „Die wussten doch, dass er herkommen würde! In der Verhandlung hat er mich bedroht! Die wollen mich um jeden Preis loswerden! Damit werden sie nicht durchkommen! Ich zeige sie an!"

Jarod ließ sie eine Weile toben. Das war besser als Verzweiflung oder Angst. Schließlich beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Tut mir leid, Jarod. Das war nicht sehr konstruktiv." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, wir können niemanden anzeigen, dann kommst Du in Schwierigkeiten. Außerdem gibt es keine Beweise mehr für den Überfall von gestern Abend. Sie sind in der Dusche verschwunden und im Müll." Sie seufzte. „Also, was machen wir?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht." gestand Jarod. „Ich werde versuchen, mehr über Wade herauszufinden. Dann sehen wir weiter." „Gut, Du gehst suchen und ich räume die Küche auf." Jarod wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber sofort von Caitlynn unterbrochen. „Du verfügst über Information, die bestimmt nicht über Google zu erfahren sind. Ich will gar nicht wissen, welche Zaubereien Du mit dem Computer anstellen kannst, oder wo Du das gelernt hast. Mach einfach Dein Ding und lass mich meines machen."

Jarod konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern. „Schon gut, ich fang ja schon an."


	5. Chapter 5

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 5 - Das Problem**

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Jarod vor seinem Laptop. Das Bild, dass sich ihm von Wade zeichnete, bestätigte seine Meinung, dass er es mit einem Feigling zu tun hatte. Als Jugendlicher hatte er jüngere Mitschüler verprügelt und ihnen ihr Essensgeld weggenommen. Als junger Mann war er mehrmals festgenommen worden, weil er seine jeweilige Freundin verprügelt hatte. Die Anzeigen waren immer zurückgezogen worden. Das galt auch für verschiedene Prügeleien, in die Wade und immer dieselben Freunde verwickelt waren. Seine Opfer waren ausschließlich die Schwachen und Hilflosen. Falls seine Schwierigkeiten zu groß wurden, hatten sein Vater und sein Onkel ihn immer raus geholt. Erst Caitlynn war es gelungen, ihn durch ihre Aussage zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Deshalb war Wade auch so voller Wut und Hass auf sie. Er brauchte keine Simulation um zu wissen, dass Wade Caitlynn so lange verfolgen und quälen würde, bis sie sich von ihm beherrschen ließ oder starb.

Jarod sah auf, als Caitlynn ihm Kaffee und ein Sandwich hinstellte. „Du musst mal eine Pause machen." Er lächelte dankbar. „Und, was hast Du herausgefunden?" „Du bist nicht sein erstes Opfer. Frauen verprügeln scheint sein Hobby zu sein. Aber Du bist die erste, die ihre Anzeige durchgezogen hat."

„Das nächste Mal lasse ich einen potentiellen Freund überprüfen, damit ich weiß, dass er kein Vergewaltiger oder Schläger ist." Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Jarod runzelte die Stirn und sah ihr nach.

Die Situation war schwierig. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er zum FBI-Agent geworden, hätte Wade eine Falle gestellt und dafür gesorgt, dass ihm dabei Wades Familie nicht in die Quere kam. Aber die verletzte Schulter machte ihn nicht wirklich einsatzfähig. Außerdem hatte ihn seine Quelle im Centre gewarnt, dass immer noch Sweeper in der Nähe waren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihnen in die Arme zu laufen, war zu groß. Auch konnte er Caitlynn nicht alleine lassen. Das Risiko, dass Wade es noch mal versuchen würde, war zu hoch. Er musste das Problem anders angehen.

Caitlynn saß in ihrem Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. Wie auch immer das hier ausging, ihre Zeit in dieser Stadt war abgelaufen. Sie hatte alles getan, um sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, aber Wade schien immer die Oberhand zu behalten. Selbst wenn er wieder ins Gefängnis ging, seine große und reiche Familie würden ihr das Leben hier zur Hölle machen. Jarods Frage war berechtigt gewesen. ‚Warum war sie noch hier?' Weil sie stur war und nicht wusste, wo sie hin sollte. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Jarod? Hast Du einen Moment Zeit für mich?" Er sah von seinem Laptop hoch und nickte. Caitlynn setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Die Bemerkung war unangebracht." Sie holte tief Luft. „Außerdem hattest Du Recht, ich hätte schon längst weggehen sollen. Dann wäre das alles gestern Abend nicht passiert." Jarod sah sie ernst an. „Dann hättest Du mir aber auch nicht helfen können. Ohne Dich …", er zögerte, „ohne Dich hätten sie mich erwischt und wieder eingesperrt. Und Schlimmeres mit mir gemacht." Er schwieg und Caitlynn wartete.

„Ich bin als Kind meinen Eltern geraubt worden von einer Einrichtung, die sich das Centre nennt, weil ich ein Pretender bin." Er erklärte ihr kurz, was das war. Dann erzählte Jarod weiter. „ Als ich herausfand, dass Menschen wegen der Dinge, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, gestorben sind, bin ich geflohen. Seitdem suchen sie mich. Zwei Tage, bevor ich in Deinem Vorgarten aufgetaucht bin, haben sie mich fast erwischt. Sie waren mir die ganze Zeit so dicht auf den Fersen, dass ich die Schussverletzung nicht versorgen konnte. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Das darfst Du nie vergessen. Das werde ich niemals vergessen."

Jarod griff nach ihrer Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Dann räusperte sich Jarod. „Und Du darfst nie vergessen, dass es Wades Schuld ist. Nicht Deine. Rede Dir das niemals ein." Caitlynn spürte Tränen aufsteigen und schluckte heftig. Sie musste stark bleiben. Seinetwegen.

„Solange Wade frei herumläuft, bis Du nicht sicher. Die Stadt jetzt einfach nur zu verlassen, wird Dir nichts nützen. Er wird Dich suchen und dank seiner Beziehungen zur Polizei auch finden. Wir müssen ihm eine Falle stellen und ich weiß auch schon, was wir machen werden." Ruhig und sachlich erklärte Jarod seinen Plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 6 - Der Plan**

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die beiden mit den notwendigen Vorbereitungen. Irgendwann seufzte Caitlynn auf und streckte ihre verkrampften Muskeln. „Jarod, ich brauche eine Pause. Und Du auch." Sie betrachtete prüfend die roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder Fieber hatte. „Ich mach uns schnell etwas zu essen. Du", sie sah in streng an, „Du machst es Dir auf der Couch bequem. Mach den Fernseher an oder Musik, egal. Hauptsache, Du ruhst Dich aus." Dann lächelte sie. „Oder soll meine ganze mühselige Pflege umsonst gewesen sein?" Jarod erwiderte das Lächeln. „Okay, dann soll es Musik sein."

Jarod probierte am Radio einige Sender aus. Als er bei einem landete, der Oldies spielte, fing Caitlynn spontan an, mitzusingen. Grinsend blieb er bei dem Sender und beobachtete Caitlynn, wie sie im Rhythmus der Musik wippte und dabei Gemüse in ziemlich flottem Tempo schnitt. ‚So könnte es immer sein.", dachte er. ‚Wenn ich ein normales Leben hätte. Es ist schön, sie glücklich zu sehen.'

„Was zauberst Du uns?" Caitlynn sah auf. „Eine Hähnchen-Gemüse-Pfanne mit Reis. Geht schnell, ist lecker und gesund. Was will man mehr von einer Mahlzeit." Sie lachte und grinste dann breit. „Als Nachtisch haben wir diverse Sorten Eis zur Auswahl." Das Grinsen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht ebenso wie das Lächeln auf Jarods. „Das klingt gut, dann decke ich den Tisch."

Caitlynns Fröhlichkeit blieb nicht lange verschwunden. Ein Funkeln stahl sich in ihre Augen, als der Sender ein Lied spielte, dass sie gut kannte. Sie stellte sich mitten ins Wohnzimmer und begann zu tanzen während sie gleichzeitig laut und falsch mitsang. „Nun komm schon, sei kein Frosch, mach mit!" Jarod lachte, zog sie an sich und wirbelte sie durch den Raum. „Hey, Du kannst ja richtig tanzen!" Sie lachten und alberten herum, bis Caitlynn das Essen wieder einfiel. Sie konnte es gerade noch vor dem Anbrennen retten. ‚Das hat uns beiden gut getan', dachte Jarod.

Das Lachen hielt auch während des Essens an. Einträchtig erledigten sie anschließend den Abwasch. ‚Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sein kann mit einem Mann', grübelte Caitlynn. Sie wusste selber, dass sie immer ein unglückliches Händchen bei der Auswahl ihrer Partner gezeigt hatte. ‚Mit Jarod ist alles irgendwie anders. Er sagt und tut immer das Richtige. Niemals hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass ich mich in der Anwesenheit eines Mannes so wohl fühlen könnte.'

Den Rest des Abends beendeten sie ihre Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag. Sie waren beide müde und erschöpft, aber keiner von ihnen machte Anstallten, ins Bett zu gehen. Irgend eine Kleinigkeit schien immer noch erledigt werden zu müssen. Nur die Sorge, dass Jarod wieder Fieber bekommen könnte, ließ Caitlynn schließlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen. „Es wird Zeit zum Schlafen. Dein Plan kann nur funktionieren, wenn wir ausgeruht sind. Sonst macht einer von uns noch einen Fehler. Außerdem werden die nächsten Tage noch anstrengend genug." Jarod nickte. „Du hast Recht, machen wir Schluss." Er deutete auf den mit Papieren übersäten Esstisch. „Ich räume hier auf und Du kannst ins Bad gehen." Caitlynn wollte widersprechen, musste aber statt dessen heftig gähnen. „Ich beeile mich und ich verspreche, Dir heißes Wasser übrig zu lassen." Müde lächelnd ging sie nach oben. Jarod sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

Als er einige Zeit später aus dem Bad kam, lag Caitlynn schon im Bett. Außer der Nachttischlampe brannte im ganzen Haus kein Licht mehr. Sie sah ihn an. „Bitte schlaf heute Nacht wieder bei mir. Ich möchte nicht alleine sein." Ein Gefühl von Dankbarkeit durchströmte Jarod. „Natürlich." Wie am Vorabend kuschelte sich Caitlynn in seine Arme. ‚Der Platz, wo ich hingehöre.', dachte sie. Jarod sog tief ihren Duft ein und spürte ihre Wärme an seiner Brust. ‚Der Platz, wo sie hingehört.', fand er. Friedlich schliefen beide ein.

Der nächste Morgen war geprägt von Hektik. Noch einmal besprachen sie ihren Plan. „Cat, bist Du sicher, dass Du das tun willst? Wenn wir damit anfangen, gibt es kein sicheres Zurück für Dich." „Das haben wir doch gestern alles schon besprochen. Ja, ich will Wade fertig machen und das damit verbundene Risiko gehe ich ein. Ich fahre jetzt." „Halt Dein Handy griffbereit." Jarod war ernsthaft besorgt, aber sie war absolut entschlossen. „Das hast Du mir schon ein Dutzend mal gesagt! Ich bin doch nicht blöd!" Jetzt war sie ernsthaft sauer. Die Tür knallte heftig hinter ihr ins Schloss.

„Idiot!" Wütend stieg Caitlynn in ihren Pickup und ließ den Motor an. Dann holte sie tief Luft und beruhigte sich wieder. Sie musste klar denken, um keinen Fehler zu machen. Zuerst fuhr sie zu ihren eingelagerten Sachen. Der alte Wachmann sah erstaunt auf. „Was machen Sie denn schon so früh hier?" „Ich habe endlich wieder einen Job bekommen!" Caitlynn strahlte ihn an. „Allerdings muss ich dafür umziehen und werde die erste Zeit im Motel wohnen, bis ich etwas gefunden habe. Also bringe ich alles, was ich nicht brauche und nicht mitnehmen kann, hierher." „Na, da gratuliere ich aber, Miss. Wann ist es denn soweit?" „Ich fahre heute noch. Das ging alles so schnell!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Vielleicht können Sie ab und zu nach meinem Lager sehen, damit sich niemand daran zu schaffen macht, während ich weg bin?" „Natürlich, Miss, das mache ich gerne." Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an und Caitlynn honorierte die Hilfsbereitschaft mit einem Geldschein. Dann lagerte sie die Kisten ein und verließ das Gelände. Sie achtete darauf, dass der Wachmann sie sah und winkte ihm noch freundlich lächelnd zu. ‚Dieses war der erste Streich.', dachte sie zufrieden.

Als sie außer Sichtweite war, griff der Wachmann sofort zum Telefon. „Ja, Sir, Dunhill hier. Die Frau, auf die ich ein Auge haben sollte, verlässt noch heute die Stadt. - Nein, Sir, ein Ziel hat sie nicht genannt." Dann legte er auf.

Ihre nächsten Ziele waren Caitlynns diverse Ärzte. Sie wollte ihre Krankenunterlagen unbedingt mitnehmen. Röntgenaufnahmen und Berichte ließen keine Zweifel darüber, wie brutal Wade sie misshandelt hatte, dass konnte vielleicht noch wichtig sein. Bei der Bank löste sie ihr Konto auf und ließ sich den kompletten Betrag in bar auszahlen. Als nächstes steuerte Caitlynn die Post an und musste sich beim eintreten ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. ‚Strike!' dachte sie. Da waren doch die richtigen Klatschbasen versammelt. Sie trat an den Schalter. „Hy, Mrs. Macey, ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut.", grüßte sie die ältere Frau, die ihr nur kurz zunickte. „Ich brauche einen Nachsendeantrag." Damit hatte sie die Neugier geweckt. „Wollen Sie in Urlaub, Caitlynn?" „Nein, Ma'am, ich verlasse die Stadt. Ich habe Arbeit gefunden." Dann zog sich Caitlynn zum Ausfüllen des Formulars zurück. Nachdem sie es abgegeben hatte, konnte sie beim Hinausgehen und schon das Plappern der Klatschmäuler hören. Zum Schluss informierte sie noch ihren Vermieter über ihren Auszug. Dann fuhr Caitlynn zurück.

Jarod wartete schon auf sie. „Wie ist es gelaufen?" „Besser, als Du es jemals hättest simulieren können!" Caitlynn musste lachen. „In der Post und der Bank hatten sich die örtlichen Tratschtanten anscheinend zum Kaffeeklatsch verabredet. Bei meinem Zahnarzt saß dann auch noch eine herum und bekam ganz lange Ohren! Und ich bin sicher, dass der Wachmann Wades Vater angerufen hat, kaum dass ich außer Sicht war. Seine Hand lag schon auf dem Telefon, als ich durch die Schranke fuhr." Sie grinste Jarod breit an. „Und bei Dir?" „Ich habe einige interessante Telefonate geführt und ein paar Emails verschickt. Ich denke, die Falle wird zuschnappen. Außerdem habe ich uns was gekocht. Wir können also bald aufbrechen."

Jarod sah sie ernst an. „Ich weiß, wir haben ausgiebig darüber diskutiert, aber ich finde es immer noch nicht gut, dass Du den Köder spielst." „Das ist mir klar, Du hast Deinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich gemacht. Wir hatten nun mal nur die Wahl zwischen Dir und mir, und Du bist zur Zeit körperlich zu so einer Aktion nicht in der Lager." Caitlynns Stimme wurde einen Spur schärfer. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Du es gewohnt bist, in gefährlichen Situationen zu sein und Dich wehren kannst. Die Art und Weise wie Du mit der Waffe aufgetreten bist, hat das ganz klar gemacht. Tatsache ist aber auch, dass Du immer noch matt und anfällig bist. Deine Schulter wird Dir noch eine ganze Weile zu schaffen machen und ist für jeden Gegner der ideale Angriffspunkt. Im Übrigen bin ich vielleicht weniger hilflos, als Du denkst." Caitlynn ging energischen Schrittes zu ihrer gepackten Tasche und holte einen Baseballschläger heraus. Ein paar mal schlug sie mit ihm durch die Luft und legte ihn dann zurück. Anschließend wühlte sie kurz in Jarods Tasche. Schnell hatte sie seine Waffe gefunden und kam damit zum Esstisch. Zu Jarods Verblüffung zerlegte Caitlynn die Waffe in Rekordzeit, baute sie wieder zusammen und legte sie dann gesichert vor ihn hin. „Ich kann sogar damit schießen und treffe mein Ziel auch. Du solltest meine Fähigkeiten zur Selbstverteidigung nicht unterschätzen, nur weil ich mit Wade nicht fertig geworden bin."

Sie stand auf und wollte nach der Waffe greifen, doch Jarod hielt ihre Hand fest. „Das würde ich nie. Auch ich bin schon überrumpelt worden oder k.o. zu Boden gegangen. Allerdings arbeite ich meistens alleine und muss mir da nur um meine eigene Sicherheit Gedanken machen. Ich fühle mich nun mal für Deine verantwortlich und mache mir entsprechend Sorgen." Er ließ Caitlynns Hand los und blickte ihr durchdringend in die Augen. „Jemand, der soviel durchgemacht hat wie Du und der trotzdem weiter macht, den kann ich gar nicht unterschätzen. Du bist eine sehr starke Frau und nur deswegen war ich überhaupt bereit, diese Falle für Wade aufzubauen." Jarod stand auf und ging in die Küche, während Caitlynn die Waffe anstarrte. Schließlich griff sie nach ihr und legte sie zurück in seine Tasche.

Die Mahlzeit nahmen sie schweigend ein, jeder in seine Gedanken vertief. Schließlich wollte Jarod wissen: „Wie weit bist Du mit packen?" „Fast fertig, ich brauche nur noch ein paar Minuten." „Gut." Er stand auf und begann, Klar Schiff zu machen, während Caitlynn nach oben ging. Als Jarod fertig war, war sie immer noch nicht wieder herunter gekommen. Also ging er zu ihr. Sie saß auf dem Bett und betrachtete ein Foto. Schweigend nahm er neben ihr Platz. Das Foto zeigt ein junges Mädchen im Kreise von fünf Jungen. Das Mädchen hatte eindeutig Ähnlichkeit mit Caitlynn. „Bist Du das?" „Ja, da war ich zwölf. Zusammen mit meinen Brüdern." „Deine Brüder?" Die Jungen waren ein Latino, ein Schwarzer, ein Asiat und zwei Weiße und keiner zeigte auch nur eine Spur Ähnlichkeit mit Caitlynn. Sie lächelte schwach bei diesem Ausruf. „Meine Pflegebrüder. Wir sind zusammen bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Foto habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Es lag unter dem Bücherregal. Wahrscheinlich war es als Lesezeichen in einem meiner Bücher und ist beim Einpacken herausgefallen." „Du hast keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen?" „Nicht wirklich." ‚Eine seltsame Antwort', dachte Jarod. Aber bevor er weiterfragen konnte, stecke Caitlynn das Foto in den Rucksack zu ihren Füßen und stand auf. „Ich bin fertig, lass uns gehen."


	7. Chapter 7

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 7 - Die Falle schnappt zu**

Caitlynn fuhr die ganze Nacht durch, während Jarod neben ihr schlief. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück an einem Diner gab sie das Steuer an Jarod ab und schlief auf dem Beifahrersitz ein.

Während er fuhr, dacht er an das Foto. Auch Caitlynn war ohne eigene Familie aufgewachsen, genau wie er. Auf dem Foto hatte sie so glücklich ausgesehen. Warum wollte sie nicht darüber sprechen? Caitlynn schien noch mehr Geheimnisse zu haben, als er schon vermutet hatte. Er seufzte leise. ‚Ich würde ihr so gerne helfen, glücklich zu sein. Wenn sie mich anlächelt oder laut lacht, ist sie einfach umwerfend.' Jarod war verunsichert. Er dachte an Nia und Zoe und die Gefühle, die ihn mit den beiden verbunden hatte. Seine Gefühle für Caitlynn waren ähnlich und doch anders. Sein Bedürfnis, Sydney anzurufen, wuchs. Er konnte so viel simulieren, aber manchmal fehlten ihm Erfahrungswerte, besonders wenn es um Emotionen ging. Seine Emotionen. Jarod warf einen Seitenblick auf die schlafende Caitlynn. Er dachte an die Narben auf ihrem Körper. Zu viele für ein Leben. Wie bei ihm. Sie wimmerte leise im Schlaf. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Er wollte Caitlynn nicht wecken. Das Wimmern hörte auf, dafür erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Und auf seinem.

Mit nur wenigen Unterbrechungen erreichten sie das Motel, dass Jarod ausgesucht hatte. Er stieg ein Stück vorher aus und ging zu Fuß dorthin, so dass niemand sah, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Als es dunkel wurde trafen sie sich in Jarods Zimmer und begannen mit ihren Vorbereitungen.

Jarod sorgte für die richtige Beleuchtung, indem er einige der Lichtquellen dauerhaft ausschaltete. Außerdem installierte er die elektronischen Spielzeuge, die sie unterwegs gekauft hatten und Caitlynn arrangierte das Mobiliar in ihrem Zimmer nach ihren Bedürfnissen um. Schließlich waren beide zufrieden.

„Jetzt kommt der schwierigste Teil, das Warten." Jarod zögerte. „Nimm die Waffe mit, dann bist Du sicherer." „Nein. Ich würde sie benutzen, was Wade einen schnellen Tod und mir Gefängnis einbringen würde. Aber ich will den Mistkerl leiden sehen." Ein kaltes Glitzern erschien in ihren Augen. „Mir schwebt da etwas anderes vor." Aus ihrer Tasche holte Caitlynn den Baseballschläger. Jarod war ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Bist Du Dir sicher?" „Oh ja." Ihre Stimme war eiskalt. Jarod bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Ich gehe jetzt rüber. Irgendwann wird er hier auftauchen und dann soll er ja nicht merken, dass wir ihn reinlegen. Sind die Zuschauer schon da?" „Ja, das FBI ist wie immer äußerst unauffällig." Er zeigte ihr den Wagen, der das Motel beobachtete. „Okay, bis später."

Bevor Caitlynn ging, nahm sie Jarod in die Arme und küsste ihn. „Wie auch immer das hier ausgeht, danke für alles." Dann verließ sie durch die Hintertür - das Badezimmerfenster - den Raum. Auf dem gleichen Weg betrat sie ihr präpariertes Zimmer. Sie zog ihren Pyjama an, legte sich auf das Bett und wartet.

Es schien Stunden gedauert zu haben, als sie Jarods Stimme in ihrem Ohr hörte. „Er kommt von hinten, Cat, und er ist bewaffnet." „Das war doch zu erwarten, nachdem Du ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht hast." Sie flüsterte, obwohl niemand im Zimmer war. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, dass Badezimmerfenster ist fest verriegelt, da kommt er nicht rein. Er muss nach vorne gehen. Was macht die Polizei?" „Die haben gerade einen anonymen Tipp bekommen und sind unterwegs. In wenigen Minuten sollten sie hier sein." „Gut, ich bin bereit." Caitlynn war inzwischen aus dem Bett gestiegen und traf ihre letzten Vorbereitung. Sie blieb dabei vollkommen lautlos, obwohl sie kein Licht anmachte. Dann hörte sie Geräusche von der Tür. Wade trat mit gezogener Waffe ein.

‚Mein Stichwort' schoss es Caitlynn durch den Kopf und dann schrie sie los. Gleichzeitig warf sie die Nachtischlampe aus dem vorderen Fenster. Verwirrt drehte sich Wade in ihre Richtung und sie ließ den Baseballschläger hernieder sausen. Diesmal schrie Wade. Er hatte die Waffe fallen lassen und starrte fassungslos auf seinen gebrochenen Arm. „Du Drecksstück, dass zahle ich Dir heim!" heulte er auf und versuchte, die Waffe mit der anderen Hand aufzuheben. Diesmal traf der Schläger sein Knie, und Wade ging zu Boden. Caitlynn vergaß ihre Rolle nicht und schluchzte laut auf. "Verschwinde, Du Schwein, lass mich in Ruhe! Hau endlich aus meinem Leben ab, Du Tier!" Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Zu seinem Pech hatte Wade immer noch nicht genug. Bei dem Sturz war er neben der Waffe gelandet und versuchte erneut, sie zu greifen. Zielsicher traf sie sein Gesicht und sein Geheul verstummte abrupt.

Inzwischen waren die beiden FBI-Agents wachgeworden und kamen in Caitlynns Zimmer. „Ma'am, legen Sie den Schläger weg und treten Sie zurück." Schluchzend brach sie zusammen und ließ den Schläger fallen. „Er wollte mich töten! Schon wieder! Wieso ist er hier, er sollte doch im Gefängnis sein? Wie konnte er mich überhaupt finden?" Inzwischen war auch die Polizei eingetroffen und forderte bei einem Blick auf die Situation einen Rettungswagen und Verstärkung an. Von einer Polizeibeamtin ließ sich Caitlynn in ihren Bademantel helfen und dann nach draußen führen. Unter Tränen erzählte sie die Geschichte ihre Martyriums. „…Und dann habe ich beschlossen, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen. Ich habe im Internet recherchiert und mich telefonisch bei einigen Unternehmen beworben. Hier konnte ich für diese Woche zwei Vorstellungsgespräche vereinbaren, deswegen kam ich hierher. Das sollte ein Neuanfang werden. Und dann werde ich mitten in der Nacht wach und höre, wie sich jemand an meiner Tür zu schaffen macht. Wissen Sie, Officer", Caitlynn sah die Polizistin dabei ganz ernsthaft an, ‚als ich damals aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause kam, habe ich mir als erstes diesen Schläger gekauft und griffbereit unter mein Bett gelegt. Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass ich ihn tatsächlich mal benutzen würde."

Während Caitlynn perfekt die Rolle der - fast - hilflosen Frau spiele, konnte Jarod nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen. Die Kameras, die er installiert hatte, zeigten ihm ein komplettes Bild: überall Polizei, Wade im Krankenwagen, inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein, Caitlynn inmitten der Polizei, neugierige Nachbarn und Motelbewohner überall. Er hasste es, so hilflos zu sein. Gleichzeitig aber war auch unglaublich Stolz auf Caitlynn. ‚Dafür hat sie einen Oskar verdient.' Jarod schmeckte noch immer ihren Kuss auf seinen Lippen. Damit hatte sie ihn wirklich überrascht. Noch mehr verblüfft hatte ihn jedoch seine eigene Reaktion darauf. Dieser Kuss hatte sich einfach nur perfekt angefühlt. Wie das Gefühl, sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Wie ihr Duft. Ihr Lachen. Er schluckte schwer.

Irgendwann durfte Caitlynn in ein anderes Zimmer umziehen, da ihres ein Tatort war. Wade hatte man längst weggebracht. Sie sollte am nächsten Tag zu Wache kommen, damit eine schriftliche Aussage aufgenommen werden konnte. Alles weitere würde man dann sehen. Als schließlich der letzte Polizist und der letzte Neugierige verschwunden war, schlich sich Caitlynn zu Jarods Zimmer und klopfte leise an die ‚Hintertür'. Wenige Augenblicke später ging das Badfenster auf und sie kletterte hinein.

„Was machst Du hier? Wenn Dich jemand sieht?" Jarod war entsetzt. Das hatten sie so nicht besprochen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, warf sich Caitlynn in seine Arme. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, zitterte sie wie Espenlaub. „Schon gut, Cat, alles ist gut." Beruhigend sprach Jarod auf sie ein. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Caitlynn wieder ruhig war. „Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte es alleine in dem Zimmer nicht aushalten." Sie schmiegte sich immer noch an ihn, lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Seufzend ließ sie ihn schließlich los. „Ich verschwinde jetzt besser. Morgen früh soll ich auf die Wache kommen und meine Aussage machen. Hoffentlich kann ich danach fahren." „Ich denke schon, solange Du ihnen eine Anschrift geben kannst, unter der sie Dich erreichen können." Prüfend blickte Jarod sie an. „Du wirst Dich für ein Ziel entscheiden müssen." „Ich weiß." Caitlynn drehte sich um und verließ sein Zimmer.

Nachdem sie den Rest der Nacht schlaflos verbracht hatte, lud Caitlynn ihre Sachen in den Pickup. Die zur Tarnung tatsächlich vereinbarten Vorstellungsgespräche sagte sie ab und fuhr anschließend zur Polizei. Von ihrer Vorgeschichte mit Wade berichtete sie nur knapp, darüber gab es schließlich genug Akten. Dafür erzählte sie ausführlich von ihrer Abreise und ihrer Ankunft im Motel. „Was ich überhaupt nicht verstehe ist, wie er mich hier finden konnte. Ich habe niemandem mein Ziel verraten, sondern nur allgemein erzählt, dass ich eine neue Stelle habe. Das war zwar nicht die Wahrheit, aber so konnte ich Fragen vermeiden." „Sind Sie absolut sicher, dass Sie niemandem gegenüber den Namen dieser Stadt oder Ihres Motels erwähnt haben?" „Aber natürlich! Nachdem man mich wie eine Geächtete behandelt hat, werde ich doch niemandem sagen, wo ich hingehe." „Haben Sie Formulare mit einer neuen Adresse ausfüllen müssen, vielleicht an der Bank oder bei einem Ihrer Ärzte?" „Nein, da musste ich nur quittieren, meine Unterlagen und mein Geld bekommen zu haben." „Bitte zählen Sie noch mal genau auf, wo Sie überall gewesen sind vor Ihrer Abreise." „Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon alles erzählt." Caitlynn klang leicht genervt. Sie wurde immer wieder dasselbe gefragt. Das hatte sie sich bei der Planung mit Jarod einfacher vorgestellt. Hoffentlich hatte er das Motel gut verlassen können. „Ich bin zum Lagerhaus gefahren und habe alles weggebracht, was ich nicht mitnehmen wollte. Dann war ich im Krankenhaus und bei meinen diversen Ärzten: Hausarzt, Orthopäde, Neurologe, Zahnarzt, Augenarzt, Gynäkologe und beim Physiotherapeut. Da habe ich mir meine Unterlagen geben lassen. Anschließend bin ich zur Bank gefahren, um mein Konto aufzulösen. Danach habe ich bei meinem Vermieter gekündigt. Dann bin ich…" Caitlynn unterbrach sich, und starrte einen Augenblick vor sich hin. „Verdammt, das habe ich total vergessen." Sie sah auf. „Ich war noch an der Post wegen eines Nachsendeantrages. Aber außer der Beamtin am Schalter hat den niemand gesehen. Mrs. Macey würde doch keine vertraulichen Postdaten weitergeben!" Ehrliche Empörung klang in Caitlynns Worten mit. Die Polizisten und FBI-Agenten sahen sich nur an.

Es folgten noch ein paar letzte Fragen. „So, Ma'am, dass war es erst einmal. Wir lassen von Ihrer Aussage ein Protokoll anfertigen, dass Sie dann noch unterschreiben müssen." „Wie lange wird das dauern? Ich will hier bloß noch weg. Statt eines Neuanfangs ging hier doch bloß der alte Terror weiter." Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht ganz gespielt. „Gegenüber ist ein gutes Café. Frühstücken Sie erst einmal in Ruhe, lesen Sie die Zeitung und lassen Sie sich etwas Zeit. Ich habe

Ihre Handynummer und rufe Sie an, wenn wir soweit sind." Der Beamte lächelte sie freundlich an. Sie musste einfach zurück lächeln, auch wenn es etwas schwach ausfiel.

Etwa eine Stunde später las sie das Protokoll und unterschrieb es dann. „Wohin wollen Sie den jetzt, Ma'am?" „Ich werde zu meiner Familie fahren. Mein Kontakt zu ihnen ist leider in letzter Zeit nur sporadisch gewesen, aber das will ich jetzt ändern." Sie nannte Name und Anschrift eines ihrer Brüder in Kalifornien. Es war gar nicht schwierig gewesen, diese in der Nacht per Internet herauszufinden. „Ich hoffe, dass ich so lange bei ihm wohnen kann, bis ich einen Job und eine Wohnung habe." Der Beamte hatte sich die Anschrift notiert. „Falls wir noch Rückfragen haben." „Natürlich." Erleichtert verließ Caitlynn die Wache.


	8. Chapter 8

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 8 - Caitlynns Geschichte**

Während sie zum Treffpunkt mit Jarod fuhr, fragte sie sich immer wieder, ob er auch dort sein würde. ‚Vielleicht hat er die Gelegenheit genutzt und ist einfach verschwunden.' Der Gedanke machte ihr Angst. Als Caitlynn ihn dort sitzen sah, war sie so erleichtert, dass sie beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

„Ist alles gut gegangen? Dass hat viel länger gedauert, als ich angenommen hatte." Jarod hatte sich in den letzten Stunden immer wieder gefragt, ob ihre Falle wohl aufgeflogen sei oder ob Caitlynn einfach verschwinden würde, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Der letzte Gedanke hatte ihn eindeutig mehr beunruhigt.

„Ja, kein Problem. Sie waren nur sehr gründlich." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich musste ihnen eine Anschrift nennen, unter der ich erreichbar bin. Wie Du es gestern schon vermutet hattest. Ich habe mich letzte Nacht entschlossen, zu meinem Bruder nach Kalifornien zu gehen. Ich hoffe, dass er mich für eine Weile aufnimmt. Seine Anschrift konnte ich über das Internet ermitteln." Jarod nickte nur. „Hast Du schon mit ihm gesprochen?" „Nein, soweit bin ich noch nicht. Aber bis Kalifornien bin ich ja auch noch einige Zeit unterwegs." Sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch. „Lass uns fahren, Jarod"

Beide hingen für eine Weile nur ihren Gedanken nach. Dann legte Jarod seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Deine Entscheidung war richtig. Familie ist wichtig. Deswegen mache ich das alles. Ich bräuchte bloß den Kontakt zum Centre abbrechen, dann wäre ich für immer frei. Aber sie haben die Informationen, die mich zu meiner Familie führen. So lange ich sie nicht gefunden habe, werden das Centre und ich Jäger und Gejagter sein. Trotzdem mache ich weiter."

„Ich habe eigentlich keine Familie, keine Blutsverwandten, das weißt Du doch. Sie sind nur meine Pflegebrüder." Caitlynn klang ein wenig trotzig. „Ich hatte Freunde, bis Wade kam. Aber nachdem er mich fertig gemacht hatte, haben sie sich aus Angst zurückgezogen. Es gibt niemanden mehr."

„Familie hat nicht nur etwas mit Blut zu tun. Es geht um Zuneigung und darum, in jeder Situation für einander da zu sein. Sich so anzunehmen, wie man ist." Jarod machte eine kurze Pause. „Auf dem Foto habt Ihr sehr glücklich ausgesehen."

„Das waren wir mal, vor langer Zeit. Seit dem ist viel passiert." Caitlynn dachte an die vielen Streits, die es zwischen ihr und ihren Brüdern gegeben hatte. ‚Wenn ich den Kontakt mit ihnen nicht abgebrochen hätte, wäre mir Wade nie über den Weg gelaufen. All das Leid wäre mir erspart geblieben. Aber ich hätte Jarod nie kennen gelernt. Der Mann, der mein Herz berührt hat, wie noch kein Mensch zuvor.' Sie lächelte leicht vor sich hin. ‚Ihn zu treffen, ist das alles wert gewesen.'

Jarod beobachtete Caitlynns Mienenspiel. Die letzten Tage waren für sie unglaublich heftig gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich auf einer emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt befand. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht aufgegeben und immer weitergemacht. Dafür bewunderte er sie. Sie war eine wirklich beeindruckende Frau und seine Gefühle für sie wurden stärker - was ihn ängstigte.

„Vielleicht will mein Bruder mich ja gar nicht mehr sehen. Wir haben uns bei unserem letzten Treffen einige böse Dinge an die Köpfe geworfen." Caitlynn riss Jarod aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich war ziemlich gemein zu ihm. Na ja, eigentlich war ich ziemlich gemein zu allen meinen Brüdern." Sie warf einen Blick zu ihm.

„Ich war drei, als ich zu meiner Pflegefamilie kam. Meine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall, bei dem ich kaum verletzt wurde. Die Behörden konnten keine Verwandten finden und so war ich ein Fall für den Staat. Meine beiden älteren Brüder waren schon dort, Dylan, fünf Jahre älter, und Miguel, vier Jahre älter. Es gab noch zwei weitere Jungen, aber die waren schon Teenager und hatten an uns kein Interesse. Dylan und Miguel haben sich um mich gekümmert, von Anfang an. In den nächsten drei Jahren kamen dann noch Cameron, zwei Jahre älter, Matt, sechs Monate älter und Huan, drei Jahre älter. Es war keine tolle Gegend, in der wir aufgewachsen sind. Es gab viele Verbrechen, Gangs und niemand kümmerte sich um andere. Wir hatten bloß uns und haben zusammengehalten wie Pech und Schwefel. Die fünf haben mich immer beschützt. Selbst Matt, der kaum älter war als ich. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, so behütet zu sein. Als unsere Pflegeeltern dann zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung doch ein eigenes Kind bekamen, haben sie sich kaum noch um uns gekümmert. Für sie gab es nur noch die kleine Ellen. Wir haben eine Menge angestellt, vieles davon illegal. Als das mit den Gangs immer schlimmer wurde, haben wir unsere eigene gegründet, damit wir uns nicht irgendwann auf der Straße gegenüberstanden. Zu der Zeit habe ich auch den Umgang mit Waffen gelernt. Das war kurz nach dem das Foto gemacht wurde." Caitlynn schwieg und sammelte Mut.

„Ein paar Tage nach der Aufnahme überraschte ich meinen Pflegevater dabei, wie er in das Bett seiner neunjährigen Tochter stieg und sie begrapschte. Ich habe die Jungs gerufen und sie haben sich um ihn gekümmert. Aber das hat ihn nicht abgehalten. Er hat es auch bei mir versucht. Sie haben sich ihn wieder vorgenommen, aber auch das hat keinen Eindruck bei ihm hinerlassen. Unserer Pflegemutter war das wohl egal, sie hat sich da komplett rausgehalten. Eines Nachts hat Ellen wie am Spieß geschrieen. Wir sechs haben ihn von ihr runtergezerrt und aus dem Haus geworfen. Drei Tage danach wurde er aus einem fahrenden Auto heraus erschossen. Der Fall wurde nie geklärt, aber ich bin sicher, dass meine Brüder da irgendwie hinter steckten." Sie schluckte schwer.

„Nicht, dass einer von ihnen geschossen hat, aber ich denke, sie haben es veranlasst. Danach war nichts mehr normal. Unsere Pflegemutter fing an, zu trinken. Ellen verschloss sich total und hat aufgehört zu sprechen. Dann musste Dylan gehen, weil er achtzehn wurde. Er blieb im Viertel, suche sich einen Job und machten nebenbei noch einiges illegales, damit Geld für uns rein kam. Das, was der Staat für uns zahlte, ging nämlich komplett für Alkohol drauf." Caitlynn seufzte leise. Für einen Moment kehrte sich ihr Blick nach innen und es war, als würde sie die Zeit noch mal erleben.

„Als Miguel achtzehn wurde, zog er zu Dylan. Ich hatte zu der Zeit einfach keine Bock mehr auf Schule und habe ständig geschwänzt und meine Zeit mit den falschen Typen verbracht. Da haben sich die fünf wieder zusammen getan und mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Sie haben mich auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht, dafür gesorgt, dass ich Nachhilfe bekam, und am Ende des Schuljahres hatte ich ein hervorragendes Zeugnis. Sie selbst haben immer mit einem Bein im Gefängnis gestanden, nur um mir einen guten Schulabschluss zu ermöglichen. Auch Huan und Cameron sind in die WG gezogen. Die vier haben es irgendwie geschafft, nie verhaftet zu werden. Damit ihr Glück nicht überstrapaziert wurde, haben sie sich alle legale Jobs gesucht und versucht, ein normales Leben zu führen. Nur Matt war anders. Ein halbes Jahr vor unserem Schulabschluss hat er die Schule geschmissen und verschwand spurlos. Die Zeit ohne ihn war die Hölle für mich: eine ständig betrunkene Pflegemutter und eine verkorkste Pflegeschwester, die nicht sprach und mit jedem ins Bett ging, der ihr dafür Geld oder Drogen gab. Trotzdem habe ich den Abschluss mit guten Noten geschafft."

Jarod lauschte ihr mit einigem Entsetzen. Seine eigenen Kindheit und Jugend waren schlimm gewesen, aber auch was Caitlynn erlebt hatte, war schrecklich. Er hätte sie gerne in die Arme genommen, aber sie klammerte sich am Lenkrad fest und fuhr stur weiter.

„Ich wollte nach dem Abschluss zu meinen Brüdern ziehen und mir Arbeit suchen, aber die vier waren einhellig dagegen. Meine Noten waren sehr gut und ich hatte auch einen guten Test gemacht, also sollte ich ans College gehen. Damals haben wir uns zum ersten Mal schlimm gestritten. Ich bin abgehauen und habe für eine Weile auf der Straße gelebt und mich mit stehlen und betteln über Wasser gehalten. Huan hat mich schließlich gefunden. Ich bin dann doch zu ihnen gezogen und habe mich überzeugen lassen, mich an diversen Colleges zu bewerben. Zu meiner eigenen Verblüffung bekam ich sogar Zusagen. Gemeinschaftlich beschlossen meine Brüder, dass ich in dem anfangen sollte, dass am weitesten weg war, damit ich nicht mehr in die falschen Kreise kommen konnte. Das hat mich wahnsinnig wütend gemacht, weil ich bei ihnen bleiben wollte. Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Es gab dann einen Kompromiss. Ich ging weiter weg, aber noch so nah, dass ich in den Semesterferien und an verlängerten Wochenenden mit dem Auto nach Hause kommen konnte. Sie bezahlten mir das Auto und die Studiengebühren. Ich habe neben dem Studium als Kellnerin gearbeitet, um die restlichen Kosten zu bestreiten." Caitlynn machte wieder eine Pause. Sie erzählte zum ersten Mal ihre Lebensgeschichte. Selbst Wade kannte nur einige harmlose Bruchteile.

„In meinem dritten Jahr tauchte Matt plötzlich wieder auf. Die anderen wollten mir verbieten, ihn zu sehen, aber das habe ich ignoriert. Nach meinem Abschluss bin ich wieder zurück gekommen. Meine Brüder hatten inzwischen ihre WG aufgegeben. Dylan hatte geheiratet, Miguel und Cameron lebten mir ihren Freundinnen zusammen und Huan liebte seine Unabhängigkeit. Matt war von ihnen ausgeschlossen worden, weil er nicht bereit war, sein Verbrecherleben aufzugeben. Ohne ihr Wissen hat er sich an meinem Studiengeld beteiligt und ich habe den Kontakt zu ihm nie aufgegeben. Das habe ich den anderen aber nicht verraten. Ich bekam eine gute Stelle, suchte mir ein nettes Appartement und lebte ein ganz normales Leben. Das ging so lange gut, bis die vier dahinter kamen, dass ich mich regelmäßig mit Matt getroffen habe. Damals haben wir uns eine Menge schlimmer Sachen an die Köpfe geworfen. Gleichzeitig ging meine damalige Beziehung zu Bruch und ich beschloss, einen Neuanfang ohne die vier zu wagen. Also habe ich mich landesweit beworben und bin bei Wades Vater gelandet. Als ich ihn kennen lernte, war ich schon achtzehn Monate hier. Kontakt hatte ich in der Zeit nur mit Matt. Wir haben uns hin und wieder gemailt. Nach der Vergewaltigung habe ich mich so geschämt, dass ich mich auch nicht mehr bei Matt gemeldet habe." Caitlynn seufzte wieder leise. „Den Rest kennst Du bereits."

Jarod schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Dann viel ihm etwas ein. „Die Medikamente, die Du für mich besorgt hast, kamen die von Matt?"

Caitlynn lächelte schwach. „Indirekt. Ich habe ihn angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten. Er hat dann seine Verbindungen spielen lassen und mir jemanden von hier vorbeigeschickt. Matts einzige Frage war, ob ich verletzt sei. Er wollte nicht mal wissen, was passiert war. Er hat mir einfach so geholfen." Caitlynn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er hat nur ein einziges Mal etwas von mir verlangt: Dass ich weiter zur Schule gehe und anschließend aufs College. Ansonsten hat er mich machen lassen und war einfach bloß da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Mit den anderen war das immer schwierig. Sie hatten immer genaue Vorstellungen, was ich tun und lassen sollte, was das Beste für mich wäre. Das hat dann zu den vielen Meinungsverschiedenheiten geführt."

„Zu welchem Bruder wirst Du jetzt gehen?" Jarod war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frage stellen sollte. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie war diese Information für ihn wichtig.

„Am liebsten würde ich zu Matt gehen, aber der würde mich nicht lange bei sich behalten. Es ist ihm immer wichtig gewesen, mich von seiner Welt fern zu halten. Also werde ich zu Dylan gehen. Er lebt jetzt in einer netten Vorstadt. Ich habe es mir im Internet angesehen. Außerdem ist er inzwischen selbständig mit einer Autowerkstatt. Das hat auch beim FBI und der Polizei einen guten Eindruck gemacht." Leise fügte sie hinzu: "Ich hoffe einfach, dass er noch mit mir spricht, nach allem, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe."

Liebevoll lächelte Jarod sie an. „Da bin ich ganz sicher. Nachdem, was Du mir erzählt hast, war es ihm immer wichtig, dass es Dir gut geht. Vielleicht hat er nicht immer den richtigen Weg gewählt, um Dir das zu zeige, aber das ändert nichts an seinen Gefühlen." Dankbar lächelte Caitlynn zurück.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde. Ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, war überraschend anstrengend gewesen. ‚Trotzdem', dache sie, ‚es war richtig, Jarod davon zu berichten. Er wird mich nicht verurteilen.'

Jarod ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Lass uns tauschen, Du siehst erledigt aus. Ich fahre weiter." Caitlynn nickte und fuhr an den Straßenrand. Als Jarod losfuhr, lehnte sie sich an ihn und schloss ihre Augen. Ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit überkam sie, als er seinen Arm um sie legte.


	9. Chapter 9

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 9 - Können Träume wahr werden?**

Jarod genoss die Nähe von Caitlynn. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sie nicht mehr lange würde genießen können. Die Zeit der Trennung kam näher. Er hatte im Laufe seiner Flucht schon oft Menschen verlassen müssen, die ihm wichtig geworden waren. Aber mit Caitlynn war es etwas anderes. Wenn er bei ihr war, fühlte er sich vollständig. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war zwischen ihnen ein Band entstanden, wie er sich niemals hatte vorstellen können. Er betrachtete die schlafende Gestallt und ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Ruckartig fuhr Caitlynn auf. Einen Moment war sie verwirrt. ‚Wo bin ich?' „Alles in Ordnung, Cat, wir sind immer noch unterwegs. Du hast ein paar Stunden geschlafen." „Sind wir weit genug weg?" „Ja. Keine Sorge. Du kannst Dich entspannen." Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Dann knurrte ihr Magen. Jarod musste lachen und Caitlynn fiel ein. „Lass uns bei der nächsten Möglichkeit Pause machen und etwas essen. Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag noch nichts gehabt."

Beim nächsten Truckstop fuhren sie raus. Es war ein Essen voller Lachen und winziger kleiner Momente: Finger, die sich berührten, Blicke, die sich trafen, Sätze, die der andere beendete. Zum Schluss saßen sie in einträchtigem Schweigen beieinander und genossen ihren Kaffee.

„Das war gut!" Caitlynn kratzte die letzen Kuchenkrümel zusammen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Nicht so gut wie Dein Essen." Jarod lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Nichts geht über hausgemachte Hühnersuppe!" Caitlynn lachte schallend. „Na komm, wir zahlen und fahren weiter. Wir sollten noch ein paar Meilen zwischen uns und meine Vergangenheit bringen." Immer noch lachend gingen sie.

Im Wagen blieb Caitlynn still sitzen, anstatt loszufahren. Jarod sah fragend zu ihr hinüber. „Was ist los, Cat?" Sie blickte ihn direkt an. „Ich weiß, dass wir uns morgen trennen müssen, wir haben ja darüber gesprochen. Ich werde auch keine Probleme machen. Aber diese Nacht möchte ich mit Dir verbringen." Unergründlich blickte er sie an. „Bist Du Dir sicher?" „Ja." Jarod nahm ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände und küsste sie. „Dann lass uns ein Motel suchen."

Im Zimmer angekommen, waren beide ein wenig verlegen. Die Situation war seltsam. Diesmal machte Caitlynn den ersten Schritt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sein Kuss war sanft, zögernd, wurde aber stetig leidenschaftlicher. Jarod hielt sie fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Seine Lippen und seine Zungen lösten Wellen der Erregung in ihr aus. Hungrig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander.

Heftig atmend stand Caitlynn vor ihm, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und lächelte. Sie versank geradezu in seinen Augen. Zuerst etwas zögernd, dann mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Verlegen lächelnd ließ Jarod sie machen. Als sie ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und dann mit zarten Fingern über seine Brust strich, erschauerte er. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihr das Tempo zu überlassen, um sie nicht zu verängstigen, aber in diesem Moment wollte Jarod nur ihre Haut auf seiner fühlen. Er beobachtete sie genau, als er seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt schob. Einen Moment riss Caitlynn ihre Augen auf, doch dann stöhnte sie genießerisch. Mit seinem Daumen reizte er ihre Brustwarze und sie keuchte auf. So schnell sie konnte, zog Caitlynn ihr T-Shirt aus. Als sie nach dem Verschluss ihres BHs griff, hielt Jarod ihre Hand fest.

„Wir haben Zeit, lass es uns genießen." Er beugte sich nach vorne und knabberte zart an ihrem Ohr, während seine Hand langsam ihren Rücken hinauf strich. Als er ihren Nacken streichelte, schnurrte sie wie eine Katze. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und umkreiste mit ihrer Zunge seine Brustwarze. Als Caitlynn sie in den Mund nahm und leicht daran saugte, keuchte Jarod überrascht auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Gesicht überzeugte sie, dass alles in Ordnung war und sie machte weiter. Mit ihren Lippen zog sie eine Spur über seine beeindruckenden Bauchmuskeln bis zu dem Punkt, wo sich dunkle Haare über seiner Jeans kräuselten. Dann richtete sich Caitlynn auf und zog Jarod zum Bett.

Einen Moment saßen sie reglos nebeneinander. Dann küsste er sie wieder. Ihre Zungen umschlängelten sich wie Schlangen bei der Paarung. Caitlynn ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen. Der Blick, den sie Jarod schenkte, ließ sein Herz einen Augenblick still stehen. Sanft streichelte er ihre Brust, dann wanderte seine Hand über ihren Bauch zu ihrer Jeans. Jarod hielt ihren Blick gefangen, während er ihre Hose öffnete und dann langsam seine Hand hineinschob. Caitlynn zitterte und war sich nicht sicher, ob aus Furcht oder aus Erregung, aber sie ließ ihn gewähren. Erst als sie lustvoll stöhnte, zog er seine Hand zurück. „Nein, nicht aufhören…" Jarods Augen funkelten bei dieser Bitte, aber er erhörte sie nicht. Statt dessen stand er auf und kniete sich vor Caitlynn hin, um ihr die Jeans ganz auszuziehen. Küssend und streichelnd wanderte er ihre Beine hinauf.

Caitlynn konnte nicht fassen, welche Lustgefühle Jarod in ihr auslöste. Seine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft machte sie hungrig auf mehr. Als er aufhörte, ihre Beine zu verwöhnen und sie stattdessen anschaute, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie richtete sich auf, zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett und setzte sich dann rittlings auf ihn.

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Jarod nicht gerechnet, aber er genoss ihre Leidenschaft. Ihre Nägel fuhren über seine Brust, reizte seine Brustwarzen und schließlich beugte sie sich nach vorne. Dem Anblick, ihre Brüste konnte er nicht widerstehen. Jarod öffnete ihren BH und zog ihn Caitlynn aus. Ihr Brüste waren voll und weich. Sanft streichelte er sie, bevor er eine in den Mund nahm und sanft daran saugte, während er die andere mit seinem Daumen reizte.

Diesmal zitterte Caitlynn eindeutig vor Erregung. Sie spürte, wie sie feucht wurde, und schluckte heftig. Als Jarod eine kurze Pause machte, um die andere Brust mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen, hielt sie ihn davon ab und stieg von ihm hinunter. Caitlynn vertauschte die Rollen. Sie zog Jarod seine Hose aus und küsste sich langsam seine Beine hinauf. Die Wölbung in seinen Slip war eindeutig. Einen Moment überkam sie die Angst.

Jarod sah die Furcht in ihren Augen und wartete ab. Erleichtert sah er, wie die Angst wieder von Lust und Leidenschaft verdrängt wurde. Als Caitlynn ihm seinen Slip auszog, war er derjenige, der zitterte.

‚Wow', dachte sie, ‚Der Mann ist einfach umwerfend!' Sie war einen Augenblick verlegen. ‚Wie kann er mich nur wollen? Gegen ihn bin ich wie ein Kiesel gegen einen Edelstein.' Aber die Begierde in seinen Augen ließ ihre Zweifel verschwinden. Caitlynn schlüpfte aus ihrem Slip und glitt neben ihm ins Bett.

Sie küssten und berührten sich gegenseitig, erforschten ihre Körper, ließen sich Zeit dabei. Schließlich war Caitlynn so weit. „Ich will Dich, Jarod, jetzt." Ihre tiefblauen Augen war groß und wirkten fast schwarz. Er hielt ihren Blick gefangen, als er in sie eindrang. Sie hob sich ihm entgegen, als er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Sie war warm, seidig und eng. Sie war auch nicht die erste Frau, mit der er schlief. Aber mir Caitlynn war alles anders, intensiver. Jarod wollte sie glücklich sehen, rundherum befriedigt, wollte sie verwöhnen und konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass Caitlynn immer wieder die Führung übernahm. Aber da sie es genoss und es selber wollte, ließ er sie gewähren. Jarod konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass der Genuss gegenseitig war. Auch jetzt beobachtete er genau ihre Reaktion. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper, wanderte streichelnd bis zu ihrem Venushügel hinunter. Sein Finger fand ihre Klitoris.

Caitlynn bäumte sich auf und keuchte, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Das hatte noch kein Mann bei ihr gemacht! „Jaaa...!" Sie hob sich seiner Hand, seinen Bewegungen entgegen. Ihre Atmung wurde hektischer, nur von lustvollem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das Laken. „Jarod!" Dann dachte sie nicht mehr, sondern fühlte nur noch.

Nachdem sie seinen Namen gerufen hatte, zuckte Caitlynn wie unter elektrischen Schlägen. Sie bäumte sich auf. Jarod fiel es schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit so beherrscht gewirkt, dass er diese Leidenschaft in ihr nicht vermutet hatte. Aber Caitlynn hatte sich vollkommen fallen lassen.

Langsam ebbten die Wellen des Orgasmus ab und sie kehrte wieder in diese Welt zurück. Sie hatte sich noch niemals so befriedigt gefühlt. Als sie in Jarod ansah, erkannte sie seine Anspannung. Lächelnd begann Caitlynn, sich unter ihm zu bewegen. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und heftiger, sie hob sich ihm in seinem Rhythmus entgegen. Als Jarod seinen Höhepunkt erlebte, schlang sie ihre Beine fest um ich und zog ihn so tief wie möglich in sich hinein. Schließlich sackte er auf ihr zusammen und sie schlang auch noch ihre Arme um ihn. Caitlynn hielt Jarod so fest, als wollte sie ihn niemals wieder los lassen.

Nach einer Weile löste sich er von ihr. Aufseufzend schmiegte sich Caitlynn dicht an ihn und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. „Cat? Was ist mit Dir?" Erschrocken sah Jarod sie an, als er ihre Tränen auf seiner Haut spürte. Tränen glitzerten auch in ihren Augen, obwohl sie lächelte. „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, weil Du mir etwas unglaubliches geschenkt hast. Jetzt weiß ich, warum es ‚Liebe machen' heißt. Für diese Erfahrung werde ich Dir mein Leben lang dankbar sein." Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Strahlen. Für Jarod war es, als würde Caitlynn aus ihrem Inneren heraus leuchten. Er hatte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, konnte kein Wort herausbringen. Also zog er sie nur an sich und küsste sie.

‚Auch für mich ist dies etwas besonderes.' dachte er, während Caitlynn sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Jarod hatte Sex nie als etwas bedeutungsloses, flüchtiges betrachtet. One-Night-Stands kamen für ihn nicht in Frage. Nur wenn er ernsthafte Gefühle für eine Frau hatte, schlief er mit ihr. Seine Gefühle für Caitlynn waren mehr als ernsthaft, gingen über alles hinaus, was er bisher für eine Frau empfunden hatte. Das machte die ganze Situation nicht einfacher. Jarod schluckte und seufzte leise.

Sie beließen es in dieser Nacht nicht bei dem einen Mal. Ihr Hunger aufeinander schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schliefen sie erschöpft und befriedigt eng umschlungen ein. ‚Manchmal werden Träume wahr.', dachte Caitlynn, bevor sie sanft in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.


	10. Chapter 10

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Kapitel 10 - Abschied**

Die Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht, als Caitlynn die Augen öffnete. Es musste wenigstens schon Mittag sein! Wohlig streckte sie sich. Erst als ihr Arm auf einem leeren Kopfkissen landete, registrierte sie, dass Jarod nicht neben ihr lag. Bestürzt setzte sie sich im Bett auf. Jetzt nahm sie den Kaffeeduft wahr und hörte das Rauschen der Dusche. Beruhigt glitt sie wieder unter die Laken. Nur einen Augenblick später schoss sie wieder in die Höhe. ‚Das sind meine letzten Stunden mit Jarod! In wenigen Stunden müssen wir uns trennen!' Dieser Gedanke tat so weh, dass Caitlynn nicht atmen konnte. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. In diesem Moment ging die Dusche aus. Eisern zwang sie die Tränen zurück und holte tief Luft. Als Jarod kurz darauf ins Zimmer kam, saß Caitlynn in ein Laken gewickelt am Tisch, hielt einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand und sah aus dem Fenster.

Jarods dunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen betrachteten Caitlynn. Er wollte jeden Moment mit ihr festhalten, sich an alle Kleinigkeiten erinnern: wie verstrubbelt ihr Haar aussah, an die zarte Röte ihrer Wangen, dass ihre Lippen von den vielen Küssen leicht geschwollen waren, wie selbstverständlich sie das Laken als Kleidungsstück trug, das Kräuseln ihrer Mundwinkel, wenn sie über den Kaffee blies, um ihn zu kühlen. Nichts davon wollte und durfte er jemals vergessen. Er ging auf sie zu und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Guten Morgen!" Caitlynn drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Anblick von Jarod mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften brachte sie zum Strahlen. „Danke für den Kaffee." Jarod lachte sie an. „Den ‚Morgen' haben wir beide verpasst, es ist schon Mittag. Hast Du keinen Hunger?" Ein freches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast meinen ‚Hunger' heute Nacht mehr als einmal gestillt, falls Du es vergessen haben solltest." Jarod errötete tatsächlich vor Verlegenheit! Ihr Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Aber falls Du auf ein spätes Frühstück oder ein Mittagsessen anspielst, doch ja, das wäre auch nett. Allerdings würde ich gerne vorher duschen, oder hast Du das ganze heiße Wasser verbraucht?" Das Grinsen war von einem süßen Lächeln abgelöst worden. Jarod überspielte seine Verlegenheit und machte eine schwungvolle Geste in Richtung Bad, bei der es ihm gerade noch gelang, das Handtuch festzuhalten. „Milady, das Badezimmer steht zu Ihrer Verfügung!" Als Caitlynn aufstand, glitt das Laken leicht hinunter und entblößte ihre Brust. Hastig zog sie es wieder hoch. Diesmal war Caitlynn verlegen und sie verschwand leicht errötend eilig im Bad.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer zog Jarod sich an. Er konnte nicht verhindern sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl mit Caitlynn unter der Dusche wäre. Aber sie hatten nur diese eine Nacht, für mehr blieb keine Zeit.

Angezogen und frisiert trat Caitlynn ins Zimmer. „Ich bin dann soweit, wir können los." Sie griff nach Tasche und Rucksack und sah Jarod erwartungsvoll an. „Na, dann komm, sehen wir zu, dass wir Dich füttern!" Caitlynn lachte. „Ich glaube, ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken!" Gut gelaunt machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Restaurant.

Mit einem breiten Schmunzeln betrachtete Jarod die Riesenportion Steak mit Bratkartoffeln und Salat, die Caitlynn genüsslich verzehrte. „Was willst Du, ich habe eben Hunger. Außerdem halte ich gar nichts davon, mit meiner Gabel in einem Salat rumzupieken und nach drei Blatt zu behaupten, ich sei satt." Bei dieser Vorstellung brach Jarod in Gelächter aus. Dann wurde sein Blick weich. „Cat, komm bloß nie auf die Idee, Dich zu ändern." Verlegen senkte sie den Blick. „Das ist mein Ernst, Cat. Lass Dir von niemandem etwas anderes sagen." Jarod drückte kurz ihre Hand.

Nach dem Essen standen sie einen Augenblick unsicher am Auto „Du bringst mich jetzt besser zum Busbahnhof. Es wird Zeit." Caitlynn nickte. „Natürlich." Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Jarod hielt ihre Hand.

Schließlich kam der Moment der Trennung. Einen Augenblick zögerte Jarod, doch dann küsste er sie. „Pass auf Dich auf, Cat, und versuch nicht, alles alleine zu machen. Manchmal braucht man Hilfe." „Lass Dich nicht fangen, Jarod." Er nickte. Dann stieg er aus und ging, ohne sich umzusehen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie losfuhr. Im Rückspiegel betrachtete sie Jarod, bis er in der Menschenmenge verschwand. „Ich liebe Dich, Jarod." Der Schmerz schien sie zerreißen zu wollen. Dann gab sie Gas und sah nicht mehr zurück.

Kaum war er in der Menschenmenge untergetaucht, drehte Jarod sich um und sah Caitlynn hinterher. Die Leere, die plötzlich in ihm war, raubte ihm den Atem.

Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, griff er zu seinem Handy. „Sydney." „Wann weiß man, ob man diese ganz spezielle Frau gefunden hat?" „Jarod? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Geht es Dir gut?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Sydney." „Du hast also eine ganz besondere Frau kennen gelernt? Fragst Du Dich selber, ob sie die Richtige ist, oder fragst Du mich das?" Es gab eine längere Pause. „Ich denke, ich muss mich das nicht fragen. Danke, Sydney." Jarod beendete das Gespräch. Er hatte die Antwort schon gewusst, bevor er Sydney anrief, war ihm klar geworden. „Ich liebe Dich, Cat." Dann ging er sein Busticket kaufen.


End file.
